Una daga al corazón
by Kida Luna
Summary: Un mago oscuro se encuentra triste y desconsolado a causa de cierto faraón, mientras un ejército de monstruos y hechiceros se dirigen a destruir todo Egipto... Mahado x Atemu. Mi primer fic.
1. Default Chapter

_**Summary: **__Un mago oscuro se encuentra triste y desconsolado a causa de cierto faraón, mientras un ejército de monstruos y hechiceros se dirigen a destruir todo Egipto. Mahado x Atemu. Mi primer fic._

Aww, qué lindo, este fue el primer fic que escribí. 4 años y cacho después, he venido a re-editarlo.

Antes que nada quiero agradecer a dos amigos míos que hicieron posible esto, a mi amiga Diana (quien accidentalmente me enseñó este lugar, a pesar de que no le gusta en absoluto el yaoi) y a Raven (quien me ayudó a saber cómo manejar las maléficas armas del ff . net.

Como era principiante y solía dar el Disclaime –suspiro de ternura-, ¡que más da!

Disclaimer: Desgraciadamente Yu-Gi-Oh! No me pertenece, qué mal, qué mal…

_**Una daga al corazón **_

_**By: Guerrera lunar**_

_**Cap. 1: El Pasado del Príncipe**_

Egipto había tenido una época de riqueza y prosperidad, dignas de tan magno imperio, hasta que el equilibrio místico rompió las cadenas de ambos mundos y Egipto estaba a punto de aprender de sus errores. Oh, y vaya qué aprendería…

El faraón había subido al trono para regir el imperio, y a su lado se encontraban sus dos manos derechas: Simón Murán, quien fue su maestro y le enseñó todo sobre las Antiguas Escrituras, ahora su fiel consejero y médico real; y del otro lado, Ali, quien cuidó del pequeño príncipe y ahora al igual que su compañero, era su consejera.

Pero no una consejera común, pues no precisamente era lo que se podía decir del todo humana.

" – " _Flash Back " – "_

El pequeño príncipe se había quedado solo, tanto padre como madre habían muerto y era más que obvio que por reglas, estaba prohibido estar con el niño aún para consolarle. Y así, negándosele cariño alguno, el pobre se había dado cuenta que su corazón era todo un vacío rodeado de un mundo de extraños, aunque más bien pareciese uno de bestias sedientas de poder, ocultos tras la inocencia que trae consigo la niñez.

Cuando creía que alguien le extendía la mano, le daba la espalda; darle hasta la más mínima muestra de afecto sería, para ellos, formar a un gobernante débil y ¿por qué no decirlo? _Inútil…_

Desde tiempos antiquísimos era conocida una leyenda pasada de generación en generación. Todo ser hijo de los dioses merecía un protector, o en este caso, protectora.

Por mucho tiempo Ali había jurado al dios del sol resguardar a todos los líderes justos de los hijos de Seth, los cuales en sí, eran demasiados y la mayoría de las veces muy cercanos al faraón.

Simón- Príncipe, no debe estar triste por las pérdidas que ha sufrido, pues no le ayudará en nada. Ahora es mejor que comience a estudiar las Antiguas Escrituras y que se preparé a su destino.

Príncipe- Pero no quiero –protestó con una mueca de desgano-. Simón, tengo la impresión de que toda la gente de palacio me… teme o algo así. Pero tú eres mi amigo… ¿verdad que tú sí me quieres?

Simón- Creo que dejaremos las lecciones hasta aquí –reconocía que la astucia le era innata a su pupilo, mas si respondía a la pregunta se comprometía a algo, le dolía sí. Sin embargo, reglas son reglas-. Continuaremos luego.

Príncipe- Simón, ¿cómo se supone que tome eso? –luego de cerrar las puertas, la habitación quedo sumida una vez más, en las ya tan conocidas sombras para el pelirrojo- ¿Es que acaso tú también me temes…?

Shmon- Mis disculpas a usted, mi príncipe… –susurró apoyado en la pared de entrada, para acto seguido perderse por los amplios pasillos del palacio.

Debajo de su lecho, el tricolor saca una pequeña cajita dorada con la insignia del ojo de Horus. Único recuerdo y regalo de sus padres. Al retirar la tapa sostiene con sus diminutas manos un artículo de oro sólido con forma de pirámide, mientras sus lágrimas le dan un brillo melancólico y taciturno al objeto.

¿?- Se supone que los príncipes no lloran.

Príncipe- ¿Quién eres?

¿?- Digamos que una enviada a cuidar de ti. No pienso lastimarte si es lo que piensas.

Príncipe- ¿Dónde estás? –con la manga de su túnica retira bruscamente sus lágrimas- ¡Exijo que te muestres ante mí!

En ese instante la puerta se abre, dejando ver a una sombra desconocida...

_**Continuará…**_

Esta historia constará de capítulos cortos, menos fatiga al leer y dinero al oculista, y más probabilidades de que no haya obstáculos y pueda actualizar rápido. En fin, me gustaría saber sus opiniones, si les gusto que bueno, si no, bueno, aún tengo mucho que aprender :)

Y dentro poco aparece nuestro otro protagonista, ¡el mago oscuro!

Guerrera lunar.


	2. Pacto de Bestias

_**Una daga al corazón**_

_**By: Guerrera lunar**_

_**Cap. 2: Pacto de Bestias**_

¿?- Me llamo Ali y he venido a cumplir con la misión que mi dios me ha encomendado.

Príncipe- ¿Qué misión?

Ali- Mi brazalete del milenio me ha dicho que como faraón tú harás algo grande en el futuro, y… necesitarás ayuda –mencionó cerrando sus ojos azulinos.

Varias preguntas se formularon en la mente del pequeño, tantas cosas que desconocía, pero a la vez se daba una mínima idea de qué era lo que pasaba. Las dudas asaltaban su mente y debía responderlas, YA.

Príncipe- ¿Algo grande? Antes que nada, aunque lo que me dices fuese verdad, ¿cómo es posible que poseas otro artículo? Sólo existen siete…

Ali- Tranquilízate –interrumpió-. En efecto, este brazalete es muy parecido a los otros siete artículos, déjame explicarte –respondió mirando de soslayo la puerta entreabierta. Alguien se acercaba…

Al fin los pasos apresurados dejaron de resonar para mostrar a un consejero agitado por la carrera.

Simón- ¿Qué? ¡Quién eres y cómo lograste burlar a los guardias! –gritó exaltado el consejero, señalando a la extraña frente a él con su sortija.

Príncipe- ¡Simón!

Ali- Descuida, he venido a ayudar, como de seguro ya sabrás por boca del padre de este niño de mi existencia. Y aún sino fuera así, mi artículo me dice que sabes quién soy y qué no haré daño.

Simón- El padre del príncipe, vuestra majestad ya no presente, me había contado sobre ti, guardiana de los dioses.

Ali- Ese fue el deseo de vuestro dios Ra, aunque me agrada más el nombre de protectora –agregó con pose pensativa.

Simón- Tu artículo también es desconocido a los ojos de los demás.

Ali- Eso es porque proviene de los otros siete, técnicamente se podría decir que fue la base de ellos.

La conversación transcurrió tranquilamente discutiendo sobre trivialidades. Ambos seres, con el tiempo, llegarían a ser la familia que ya le habían arrebatado al oji-lila.

" – " _Fin Flash Back " – "_

En Egipto era muy normal la diferencia de jerarquías, todos divididos por clases sociales. La alta compuesta por faraones, príncipes, princesas; de ahí en alto rango les seguían los consejeros, sacerdotes y los magos o hechiceros; en la clase media se encontraban los guerreros o guardias y los comerciantes; y por último, la clase baja, que eran los artesanos, y claro está, los esclavos.

Era conocimiento de todos que el faraón poseía un gran poder, razón suficiente para que la mayoría de los hechiceros se sintieran celosos de tal fuerza. Sólo que en ese entonces los artículos todavía no habían sido usados, eran muy peligrosos y los buenos tiempos de Egipto no ameritaban tal uso.

La mayoría de los brujos se rebelaron ante el faraón a sus espaldas. El hechicero más fuerte del grupo era Yatemza, un hombre cerca de los 42 años, quién contó a sus cómplices de un plan que ya tenía muy bien elaborado. Los demás aceptaron gustosamente puesto que lo más probable era que tendrían todo el mundo en el bolsillo, aparte de que ni el mismo faraón podría oponérseles, ya que no tenía ni idea de lo que pasaba. El plan era sencillo pero arriesgado.

Yatemza se dirigió a un enorme oasis fuera de los territorios de Egipto, allí se encontraba la muralla mística, una barrera que había sido reforzada con magia muy poderosa de los antiguos gobernantes, hecha especialmente para separar a las bestias de los humanos.

Desafortunadamente, las cosas cambiarían y no a favor de Egipto. Eran incontables los monstruos que habitaban aquel lugar oscuro, espeso y boscoso. Yatemza hizo una especie de ritual rompiendo el hechizo que protegía a la que se transformaría en una civilización cubierta de tinieblas. Una era de sufrimiento y desesperación en el que varias vidas se terminarían, una gran guerra estallaría, la muerte se desataría y tristemente mucha sangre se derramaría.

Pero poder es poder, ¿no? Así que… lo que sea por ese _dichoso_ poder…

De entre las sombras salió al encuentro una criatura enorme y tenebrosa, un demonio de nombre Zoa, quien inmediatamente al ver al nigromante se abalanzó contra él, tomándolo entre sus garras; justo cuando estaba a punto de engullírselo con sus imponentes fauces, este desesperadamente intentó decir algo al monstruo.

Yatemza- ¡Alto! ¡Detente, yo sé como liberarlos!

Zoa- deteniendo sus colmillos a unos milímetros del humano, se aleja lentamente y lo suelta- ¿En verdad sabes cómo sacarnos de este infierno? –preguntó entrecerrando los ojos y forzando su agarre en las solapas de la túnica añil del pelinegro.

Yatemza- Sí, podría liberarlos de su sufrimiento, pero…

Zoa- ¿Crees estar en posición de exigir?

Yatemza- ¡Tranquilízate! No cometas una estupidez, ¡recuerda que soy su única esperanza!

Zoa- tirándolo al piso- Más te vale que no sean mentiras, mortal.

Yatemza- ¡Por supuesto que no lo son! Yo con mucho gusto los ayudaría, pero a cambio de eso quiero que todos ustedes me hagan un favor.

Zoa- Depende de qué estés hablando –añadió con voz ronca, rodeando a su posible aliado, o en su defecto, presa.

Yatemza- No te preocupes, es un trato que nos beneficiará a ambos.

Zoa- Habla y veremos qué se puede hacer.

En ese momento las demás criaturas de todo tipo hicieron su aparición, un humano no era algo normal de ver por esos alrededores.

Yatemza- Mira hacia allá, ¿lo ves? -señalando el hogar de los egipcios.

Zoa- Egipto, el maldito pueblo por el que estamos aquí atrapados –masculló entre dientes.

Yatemza- Vencidos por simples mortales –dejó escapar al aire.

Zoa- Más cuidado con lo que dices –amenazó.

De entre todos los monstruos un dragón tomó la palabra.

D. Meteoro- ¿Qué tiene de interesante? Nosotros no podemos salir de aquí, y de nada nos sirve sólo ver.

Yatemza- De eso me encargo yo. Vamos, mis camaradas esperan.

Todas las bestias se voltearon a ver los unos a los otros dudando de las palabras del mago.

D. Meteoro- Nosotros no podemos dar un paso fuera o esa frontera nos dará una descarga –comentó algo dudoso ladeando su purpúrea cabeza.

Yatemza- Hace unos momentos deshice ese muro y ahora se encuentran libres, lo único que tienen que hacer es ayudarnos a mí y a mis compañeros a destruir al faraón.

Guardián de la reja- ¿Y por qué habríamos de ayudarte si ya somos libres?

Yatemza- Porque yo puedo volver a recrear aquella muralla, además hay algo muy interesante en todo esto. El faraón que ahora está en el trono es descendiente de aquellos que los condenaron.

Los bisbiseos no se hicieron esperar, e inmediatamente en los ojos de cada bestia se veía el reflejo del odio.

Yatemza- Sería una perfecta venganza, y eso sin mencionar que nos echarán una mano para apoderarnos del imperio, a menos que quieran desperdiciar su única oportunidad de escapar, ¿qué me dicen?

Zoa- ¿Y qué recibiremos nosotros a cambio?

Yatemza- Mucha sangre fresca, podrán comerse a todos los que quieran, excepto a mí y a mis camaradas.

Las criaturas murmuraron una que otra cosa, a ellos les parecía un buen trato; ganarían su libertad y no sufrirían de hambre, al contrario, comerían cuánto quisiesen.

Zoa- Es un trato, nuestra libertad y alimento por el poder que tanto codicias.

Yatemza- Hecho –concluyó entrelazando mano y garras con aquel ser.

Así, bajo estas condiciones, empezó la destrucción del gran imperio, que pronto se derrumbaría en llamas, y tal vez… sólo tal vez…

…podrían las cenizas sobrevivir.

_**Continuará…**_

Gracias por leer, ¡y saludos a todos!

Guerrera lunar.


	3. Emboscada

_**Una daga al corazón**_

_**By: Guerrera lunar**_

_**Cap. 3: Emboscada**_

Yatemza regresó con los demás hechiceros, se reunieron con los monstruos en las afueras de Egipto e iniciaron el cruel ataque.

Pero una de las criaturas ya se había adelantado, aunque todo indicaba que no tenía deseos de pelear con nadie.

A escondidas comenzó a explorar lo que para él era una maravillosa civilización a pleno flote, que poco a poco florecía no sólo bajo los dorados rayos del sol, sino también bajo el gran cuidado del nuevo emperador que ya se encontraba ocupando el trono.

El faraón salió del palacio, como lo hacía una que otra vez, y emprendió su viaje directo a las catacumbas sagradas, donde se encontraban las tumbas de sus padres, aquellas personas que tanto anhelaba ver con todo su corazón. De príncipe a faraón había pasado y aun así no los tenía a ellos, para que lo felicitaran por su logro, para que lo acompañaran en su dicha, para que pudiera estar a su lado y enorgullecerlos, y así, como los demás jóvenes de su edad, recibir un cálido abrazo, sólo uno. Sí, envidiaba a los demás por tener lo único que él deseaba.

Faraón- Padre, madre, no saben cuánto los he extrañado durante todo este tiempo. Lamento no haber podido venir antes pero fue por la coronación, así es, ahora soy el nuevo y orgulloso faraón de Egipto. Lo recuerdas padre, así era, yo soy tu orgulloso faraón, tu hijo; no sabes cuánto hubiera deseado ver tu rostro lleno de alegría y satisfacción... te extraño, me hacen tanta falta. Rayos, creo que voy a empezar a llorar otra vez –río tristemente-, he cumplido su más anhelado deseo, me he convertido en emperador pero realmente no le veo el caso si no están aquí, conmigo. No sé si pueda lograrlo ¿y si fallo? –añadió agachando su cabeza, permitiendo a sus mechones rubios ocultar su sombría mirada- ¿Y si mi pueblo sufre por mi culpa? ¿Qué voy a hacer? ¿Qué voy a hacer si no les tengo para apoyarme? Tengo un mal presentimiento, algo me ha estado molestando; Ali ha estado muy seria últimamente vigilando los alrededores desde el palacio, los hechiceros se comportan muy extraño y no sé qué es lo que pasa. Este sentimiento no me abandona, sé que algo grande sucederá… ¿estaré listo para ello?

_Track_... unas pequeñas rocas caen...

Faraón- ¿Quién anda ahí? ¡Responde! ¡Te ordeno que aparezcas!

La sombra anónima apareció entre las hermosas columnas de piedra labradas que sostenían aquél esplendoroso y magnífico templo.

Faraón- ¡¡Un monstruo! –exclamó desenfundando su espada y poniéndose en guardia.

¿?- Te equivocas, bueno, sí soy un monstruo pero yo no quiero hacer daño.

Faraón- Como creerte.

¿?- ¿Y si te lo demuestro? –exhortó.

Faraón- ¿Cómo? Y para empezar, ¿quién eres?

¿?- Creo que puedes decirme mago oscuro.

Faraón- Digamos que confío en ti, ¿cómo saber que no me traicionarás?

MO- Dame una oportunidad…

Faraón- De acuerdo –suspiró manteniendo aún su guardia arriba.

MO- Bien, las catacumbas no son el lugar perfecto para demostrarlo pero, mm… puedo deducir que sí lo son para reflexionar, ¿cierto?

Faraón- ¿Por qué dices eso?

MO- observando detenidamente las tumbas de los arcaicos reyes- Porque si no es así en ese caso tú no hubieras venido a este lugar, aunque siendo tú alguien muy importante, ¿no deberías estar rodeado de varias personas?

Faraón- apartando la mirada- Ellos creen conocerme, solamente porque soy el faraón, en verdad os digo que los únicos que me entienden son mis consejeros y mis sacerdotes.

MO- Te entiendo, las personas me juzgan mal solamente porque soy muy diferente a ellos; no obstante es que todos los somos, sé que no es lo mismo que te pasa a ti, aun así puedo darme una idea de cómo te sientes.

Faraón- Aún no me has dicho qué haces aquí –exigió suspicaz.

MO- Sentía curiosidad por explorar este misterioso pueblo. Por mucho tiempo mis ojos nunca habían admirado tal belleza de cooperación, nunca antes había visto otra cosa que no fuese más que sombra y oscuridad. Y bueno… tú entiendes.

Faraón- "Si este monstruo ha logrado salir del bosque, acaso, ¿los demás también estarán fuera? Tal vez esto era lo que tanto preocupaba a Ali, aunque este mago me parece muy confiable pero también puede estar fingiendo, lo mejor será mantenerlo cerca y vigilarlo" –pensó.

MO- ¿Sucede algo malo?

Faraón- No... es sólo que... creo que nos parecemos mucho. Sí, eso es, tal vez podamos ser amigos -guardando su espada y levantando su mano.

MO- Claro, ¿por qué no? En ese caso serás el primer amigo mortal que tenga y el segundo de toda la vida –comentó con un poco de emoción.

Cuando estaban a punto de estrecharse las manos un guardia llegó corriendo exasperadamente.

Guardia- ¡Faraón, venga rápido! ¡Los monstruos vienen a destruir la ciudad!

Faraón- viendo al mago oscuro- Lo sabía –espetó regresando su mano de una manera brusca.

MO- ¡NO! Te juro que no tengo nada que ver con esto, ¡déjame explicarte!

Faraón- No era más que una distracción, ¿verdad? –interrumpió- Y pensar que casi caigo en tu trampa, 'casi' –sonrió con ironía-. ¡Guardia, llame a todos los hechiceros, quiero verlos inmediatamente!

Guardia- Pero... mi faraón, la mayoría de ellos se ha aliado con las criaturas, nos han traicionado. ¡Vienen por usted!

Faraón- ¡Entonces reúna a las tropas! Lucharemos contra ellos, necesito que prepare a los magos que aún estén de nuestro lado y dígale a Simón que trate de hacer un plan contra nuestros enemigos.

Guardia- ¿Y qué hay con Ali? ¿Debo decirle que busque refugio?

Faraón- No, dile que me vea lo más pronto posible, de todas maneras nunca le ha gustado hacer mucho caso a mis advertencias –pugnó.

MO- Yo los ayudaré.

Faraón- ¿No crees que ya has dado suficientes problemas? –dirigiéndose al guardia- Es hora de irnos –ordenó retirándose del templo, ondeando su capa purpúrea al compás del viento.

El mago oscuro se quedo solo en el templo, a pesar de ello no se daría por vencido, ayudaría en lo que pudiese sin importar lo que le costase. Él era, no, él es después de todo su primer amigo mortal.

MO- Podré ser un monstruo con cuerpo y corazón humano, pero mantendré mi orgullo, así le guste o no.

Mientras tanto en el pueblo...

Las criaturas habían destruido todo, arrasaron con los cultivos, destruyeron las casas y devoraron a todo quien se les cruzará enfrente, personas o animales; verdaderamente no hacían distinción alguna, para ellos esto sólo era diversión. La clase diversión que pende del sufrimiento de los demás, ¿cómo le dicen los humanos?

Ah, sí, venganza… _dulce venganza…_

_**Continuará…**_

**Nakano Ryu: **Sí, había perdido la inspiración para seguir pero me has animado a continuar. En efecto, mi primer fic, no muy bueno por cierto, pero echando a perder se aprende. Gracias y me alegra que te haya gustado. ¿Si el mago es malo? No te lo puedo revelar todavía, en cuanto a Seth y al ojiazul para que salgan todavía falta. La verdad es que así pienso que fue el pasado de Atem y como nunca se revela su pasado aquí lo estoy haciendo yo, a mi modo claro está.

¡Nuevamente gracias por ser tu guerrera favorita! Te dedico este capítulo con cariño :)

¡Hasta el próximo capítulo!

Guerrera lunar.


	4. Humanos vs Bestias

_**Una daga al corazón**_

_**By: Guerrera lunar**_

_**Cap. 4: Humanos vs Bestias**_

Ali- Faraón, han llegado a nuestro territorio, si no hacemos algo matarán a todos.

Faraón- Simón, ¿hay algo qué podamos hacer para detenerlos? –denotó con preocupación.

Shimon- Hay una magia muy poderosa que nos será de gran ayuda, pero necesito tiempo para convocar el hechizo.

Ali- Trataré de proteger a los demás –agregó, comenzando a reunir a todas las personas que aún seguían con vida.

Faraón- ¡Pero cómo se te ocurre decir eso! Ellos no dudarán en matarte ¡y ni creas que tenga tiempo de hacerla de niñera!

Ali- No te preocupes mucho por mí, ¿y la niñera no debería ser yo? Mira Atemu, deja de decir estupideces y lárgate a defender a tu pueblo, lo único que necesito es mi brazalete del milenio –sonrío con desdén.

Atemu- No sé ni por qué me molesto contigo –mencionó para irse a comandar sus tropas.

Sin vacilar, el Jefe de Armas le indicó la situación, y así, salieron a combatir; pero a estas criaturas no hay que subestimarlas y pronto aprenderían de ello, lástima que no sabían que esto sólo era el principio del fin.

La multitud estaba aterrada, los monstruos ya habían comenzado a cazar a sus presas; varios guerreros habían muerto, apenas y podían mantener la lucha. Los dragones, aves y todos los monstruos que tuviesen la capacidad de volar tomaban desde el aire a sus víctimas y no se hacían demorar para comérselas, vivas o muertas, total, ¿para qué más que llenar sus estómagos servirían? Ah, sí, para divertirse…

Las lanzas y flechas eran un gran arma para este tipo de criaturas, excepto por aquellos que tenían la suficiente astucia e inteligencia para esquivar los ataques o mandarlos de vuelta, atravesando el corazón de un certero golpe a los nobles soldados que daban la vida por su gente.

Los malvados hechiceros lo estaban logrando, pero su obsesión por el poder era tanta que fueron cegados por la estupidez, se creyeron superiores a todos inclusive hasta los propios monstruos. Y tuvieron la osadía de tratar a sus 'camaradas' como inútiles animales de carga, así fuera a golpes o latigazos; pero esa fue la gota que derramó el vaso, las bestias podían soportar sus insultos y apuros, pero lo que no tolerarían sería ser tratados de esa manera y ahora pagarían por su codicia.

Un monstruo NO toleraría el ser tratado como un MORTAL, al servicio de otro.

Dragón Komori- ¡BASTA! ¡NO PERMITIRÉ QUE USTEDES SIMPLES MORTALES NOS HUMILLEN MÁS! ¡HAN LLEGADO DEMASIADO LEJOS Y PREPARÁNSE A PAGAR EL PRECIO! -dando un furioso rugido tiró al suelo al hechicero, y regresando el vuelo, lo destazó en dos con sus poderosas mandíbulas.

Hechicero- ¡Alto! ¡Espera! –fueron sus últimas palabras.

Todos los monstruos se volvieron en contra de los magos y lograron eliminar a todos de la forma más ruin y cruel que jamás hubieran imaginado. Ahora los monstruos reinaban.

Dragón de los 3 cuernos- ¡Ja, se lo merecían!

Con su artículo Ali pudo crear un campo de fuerza mágico capaz de repeler a las bestias, manteniendo a salvo a los niños, mujeres, hombres o ancianos que se encontrarán aún vivos, pero la carga era demasiada. Todas las criaturas embestían con todas sus fuerzas y una que otra lograba hacerle una profunda herida a la guardiana. Mientras el faraón luchaba contra los dragones, sin darse cuenta un Uraby, dinosaurio castaño parecido al velocirraptor, lo tomó por sorpresa y lo derribo al suelo con sus imponentes garras.

El faraón se arrastró a tomar su espada que se le había caído por el golpe, pero para su mala suerte la criatura reaccionó más rápido, alejando el arma con su cola, como si esta fuese un sutil látigo, y se lanzó al ataque.

El faraón no tenía ni escudo ni espada con el cuál pelear o defenderse, estaba agotado, _"he fallado"_, dijo mentalmente, rindiéndose ante el último golpe de su adversario...

Ali- ¡Atemu! ¡Maldita sea! –exclamó, haciendo sus brazos cruzados hacia delante, generando un poco de energía que lanzó a una distancia corta a todos los monstruos que intentaban atacarla.

Parecía el final, mas el mago oscuro llegó al rescate, de un cetrazo arrojó al dinosaurio lejos de su 'amigo', como él le consideraba. Con fiereza este dio un gruñido de alerta, haciendo que un grupo de monstruos de tipo dinosaurio atacarán al mismo tiempo a su nuevo enemigo. A duras penas podía quitárselos de encima, al ver esto el oji-lila ayudó a su compañero y empezó a cortar a las criaturas con su espada, una por una.

Atemu- Discúlpame por haber dudado de ti –susurró con una nerviosa sonrisa.

MO- Está bien, no había forma de que supieras que decía la verdad. Aunque dejemos las disculpas para después, aún tenemos mucho trabajo que hacer.

Al tiempo que luchaban, así como caían guerreros caían monstruos, lamentablemente la guerra aún no terminaba.

Ali- Simón, ¿todavía no?

Simón- No, necesito dos horas más. Sé que les pido demasiado pero deben aguantar.

Ali- hacía un tremendo esfuerzo pues de ella no sólo dependían las vidas de la gente sino también la de Simón- ¿Sabes? Si estas cosas me llegan a dejar sin un ojo u otra parte de mi cuerpo, me desquitaré contigo –bromeó con arrogancia.

Atemu- Entonces no hay otra opción, habrá que entretenerlos por más tiempo –acotó retirando su sable del pecho de lo que parecía ser un colmillo plateado.

Ali- Para ustedes es muy fácil decirlo… -espetó con dificultad.

Atemu- Aguanta un poco más, ya no quedan muchos.

Al oír esto el resto de los monstruos dejaron de pelear y levantaron el vuelo. Es más fácil destruir una nación entera dando en su punto débil.

Faraón- ¿Qué sucede?

MO- se quedó igual de extrañado que los demás, algo no andaba bien, de pronto sus órbitas se ensancharon- ¡Van hacia tu amiga!- gritó.

Atemu- ¡¿Qué?!

Ali- Vaya, y pensar que a mí me agradaba ser el centro de atención –argumentó con sorna-. agh… escúchenme bien, pueden ser superior a los mortales ¡pero nunca a los dioses!

MO- Ella es…

Atemu- Shh, no te creas sus mentiras, tan sólo les hace creer que es una diosa para retenerlos un poco. Veamos si funciona –susurró al hechicero.

Las bestias se quedaron quietas y se miraron los unos a los otros, debatiéndose entre atacar o no.

Guardia celta- Si fuera una diosa, ¡ya nos habría eliminado!

Ali- No seas estúpido, ¡vuestra prioridad siempre serán los humanos!

Gaia- ¡La mejor manera de protegerlos sería destruyéndonos! –pugnó- ¡No hagan caso a sus amenazas!

"Eran mentiras", "no es una diosa", "una simple mortal", "matémosla", eran los rumores que se dejaban oír cada vez con más seguridad.

MO- No es que los apoye, pero no son tan estúpidos para dejarse engañar tan fácilmente.

Liberando su mano derecha, la que tenía el brazalete, la ojiazul convocó una poderosa ráfaga a la par que hacía tiempo para permitir a los aldeanos llegar a refugiarse hasta el palacio.

Ali- Si no corren ahora, ¡morirán! –advirtió.

Toda la multitud que había sobrevivido al ataque hizo caso de las palabras de Ali. A pesar que hacía todo lo posible por disimular su cansancio, ya no pudo mantener la ventisca.

1... 2… 3…

Los monstruos habían deshecho la barrera protectora y debido a tanto esfuerzo la pelinegra cayó de rodillas, exhausta, trató de reunir fuerzas para alejar a las criaturas; desenvainó su espada y la agitó de lado a lado para mantenerlos a un poco de distancia de ella, sin éxito. La tenían rodeada y entre todos empezaron a atacarla.

Eran demasiados como para poder defenderse contra todos al mismo tiempo. Y aunque el faraón y el mago oscuro fueron en su auxilio, todo parecía en vano.

MO - Son muchos, no podremos contra todos, nos superan en número.

Atemu- No podemos darnos por vencidos –masculló entre dientes tratando de escudarse.

Espada contra espada, cetro contra garras, mientras el número de humanos luchando se reducía el de criaturas parecía ser el mismo.

Ali- sosteniéndose sobre su espada- No hay que darnos por vencidos, debe, ¡debe de haber una manera, demonios! –maldijo ante la situación.

Los tres se encontraban arrinconados, apoyados en sus espaldas y toda una manada de bestias, con hambre por lo que se podía ver en sus ojos, los tenía rodeados sin escapatoria. El consejero de alguna manera había creado una especie de repelente contra las criaturas para continuar con su ritual. Aún faltaba una hora y media…

_**¡GRUARRR!**_

Un potente rugido se dejó escuchar por todo el campo de batalla, las miradas de hambre cambiaron expeditamente por unas de temor. Extrañamente los monstruos se esparcieron en grupos, alertas, y con la piel erizada, atentos a cualquier movimiento que de repente surgiera.

Acto seguido, tres gigantescas y formidables sombras salieron al encuentro y se elevaron en el horizonte…

_**Continuará…**_

Disculpen la tardanza.

Rex- Oye Luna, explícame de nuevo, por qué apenas aparezco aquí y por qué has dejado de…

Buena pregunta, ojala tuviera una buena respuesta…

**Black Kanon Ryu: **El maguito no podía abandonar a su faraón y ya pronto sale Seth, digo, sin él esto no puede ser. Ryu ¿por qué me dices esas cosas? Casi lloro, muchas gracias por todo, si no fuera por ti desde hace meses que hubiera dejado de escribir, pero siempre estuviste allí apoyándome. Si no hubieras estado allí desde un principio, ¿que sería de mí, Ryu? Una daga al corazón es lo que es por ti amiga, y deberías ser psicóloga XDD ¡Tienes idea de cuánto te he extrañado! Y mi guitarrista, no esté triste, ¿vale? Tú sabes que si te me hundes ¡yo me hundo contigo! Y arrastramos a Yamiel de paso XD Por cierto, me la saludas, y ya le calculé y a esto le quedan como unos seis chaps. Cuídate mucho y te mando un abrazote de osote. Gracias y suerte con la escuela y el trabajo social, procura descansar bien no quiero que te me vayas a enfermar.

**Kaiba Shirou: **Err… Shirou mira quién habla de actualizar, ¡yo aún te sigo esperando! Y no, ¡yo nunca abandonaría ninguno de mis fics! Y de hecho esto se supone sí es un yaoi. Cuídate y gracias por el comentario.

**Mary Katsuya: **¡Prima! Claro que le voy a seguir, yo nunca abandono ninguno de mis fics, ¡nunca! Y… ¿te parece tierno? Si tú lo dices, aunque este no sea un Yami por Seto, el mago oscuro no se queda atrás. ¡Gracias!

¿Qué puedo decir? Le tengo un cariño especial a esta historia :)

Rex- Antes que se nos olvide, en caso de que "misteriosamente" no volvamos a aparecer en un buen, por ahí del dos o doce de abril.

Cumplo un año :)

Guerrera lunar & Rex.


	5. Ojos Azules Contra Ojos Azules

_**Una daga al corazón**_

_**By: Guerrera lunar**_

_**Cap. 5: Ojos Azules Contra Ojos Azules**_

Tres gigantescas y formidables sombras salieron al encuentro y se elevaron en el horizonte…

MO- Oh por Ra…

_¡GRUARRRRR!_

Enfrente de ellos, en una pirámide, una enorme figura se posó sobre ella con la cabeza en alto, observándolos fijamente con sus dos joyas azules.

_¡GRUARRRRR!_

Del lado opuesto e igual que la anterior, la segunda criatura se posó sobre la otra pirámide, sosteniendo con sus garras la parte de la arquitectura que tenía a su alcance, como si fuese posesión suya.

_¡GRUARRRTTTT!_

Más atrás y en medio de ambas sombras, por encima de las altas dunas, una tercera se alzó desplegando sus enormes alas, contrastando con la puesta de sol. La única diferencia con las otras era que su tamaño era mayor y en la parte de su rostro, garras, lomo y parte trasera de las alas, ostentaba unas magníficas franjas escarlata como si de un tigre se tratara.

1°- Hechicero, ¿de qué lado estás? ¿Te atreves a traicionar a tus hermanos? ¡Responde! –demandó la bestia situada en las arenas del desierto.

Atemu- ¿Mago? –llamó con incertidumbre.

MO- Yo… no quiero hacerles daño a ustedes, pero si atacan a los humanos no me dejan otra opción –respondió.

1°- Traidor, ¡eso es lo que eres! En ese caso si tanto te importan los malditos humanos, ¡morirás con ellos!

Ali- Vaya, cuánto amor… -ironizó con un mohín de disgusto.

3°- ¡Traidor! Mentiroso, ¡eres una deshonra para nosotros! –vociferó con repugnancia la primera sombra que había aparecido.

2°- A partir de ahora te exiliamos de nuestro reino, y si te vuelves a atravesar en nuestro camino, ¡serás perseguido igual que los mortales! No eres más que una desgracia -siseó la segunda sombra.

Atemu- ¡Eso no es cierto! ¡Él es más que todos ustedes!

_¡GRUARRRTTTT!_

1°- ¡SILENCIO! –rugió, haciendo retroceder un poco con su fuerza al soberano- Los patéticos mortales no deben inmiscuirse en esto, en cuanto a ti Mahado, tu castigo será vivir el resto de tus días descuartizado por dentro, atado en lo más alto del templo de Seth. Y si el sol no te mata primero, ten por seguro que nosotros lo haremos… -sentenció con desdén.

Atem- ¿Mahado?

Mahado- Todos los monstruos tenemos un nombre de pila por el cual nos reconocemos entre nosotros mismos, y, bueno, creo que este no es el momento adecuado para hablar de ello –contestó con un dejo de tristeza.

1°- ¡Ataquen! –agregó, recostándose en la arena para observar con detalle la lucha que se llevaría a cabo.

Inmediatamente los rayos de Ra dejaron relucir dos portentosas siluetas de color níveo, que centelleaban consigo, cada uno, un par de zafiros azules como ojos.

Desplegaron sus alas y se encaminaron a toda velocidad contra sus enemigos, el tercer dragón encajó sus mandíbulas en la espada que el portador del rompecabezas usaba para defenderse; mientras el segundo atrapó el cetro del hechicero, que cumplía en ese momento con la misma función de la espada.

El momento del choque levantó una gran ráfaga de arena dificultando la visión a los demás, a excepción de los tres monstruos dragón.

Atem- ¡Dragón del viento!

El ojo de Horus comenzó a brillar en la frente del tricolor; de repente, varios dragones de aire rodearon al ojiazul, elevándolo de golpe al cielo. Una vez allí lo sujetaron entre todos, como si fuesen una gran enredadera.

_¡GRUARRRRR! ¡GRUARRRRR!_

3°- Patética escoria, ¡qué crees que haces! ¡Esto no se queda así! –gritó con ira, tratando de liberarse inútilmente de los reptiles incorpóreos.

Mahado- ¡MAGIA OSCURA!

_¡GRUARRRRR!_

El segundo fue a dar contra las areniscas debido al impacto del ataque a tan corta distancia suya.

2°- se apoyó en sus brazos y le dedicó una mirada de burla al mago- ¿Eso es todo lo que tienes? –sonrío para posteriormente con una velocidad extraordinaria aparecer justo detrás de su oponente y dándose la vuelta, utilizó la fuerza de su cola para dar un golpe certero.

Mahado- ¡Agh! –segundos antes de aquel ataque, se había volteado cruzando sus brazos para protegerse, logrando amortiguar un poco el impacto, pero sólo un poco.

El tercer dragón parecía estar atrapado dentro de una esfera de viento que habían formado las serpientes. Enseguida, el interior dejó escapar unos destellos azulencos.

_¡GRUARRRRR!_

Con un movimiento, la criatura pudo deshacer el ataque de su adversario, con una facilidad tan aterradora.

2°-3°- ¡RAYO DE NEUTRONES!

Ali- ¡Cúbranse todos!

Ambos ataques se fusionaron en uno solo, más intenso y con más poder, que al hacer contacto con la arena hacían un extenso camino, arrojando los pequeños granitos de oro a los lados, hasta llegar con sus objetivos. La luz de la ofensiva cegó a todos…

1°- Patético, ni siquiera pudieron dar una buena pelea –comentó abandonando su posición recostado en la arena para levantarse y retirarse de aquel lugar, habían ganado la batalla.

¿?- ¡Cristal azul!

_¡GRUARRRRR! ¡GRUARRRRR!_

Una ventisca de cristales azules derribó a ambos dragones, haciéndolos caer en la arena con fuerza, provocando pequeñas nieblas de arenilla a su alrededor.

1°- ¡¿Quién eres?! –rugió, volteándose de inmediato ante la sorpresa.

¿?- ¡Jajaja! ¿Quién soy? ¡Yo soy el futuro dueño de los únicos dragones blancos de ojos azules! Ahora, ¡atácalos directamente con un "verdadero" rayo de neutrones, mi bestia!

Una silueta oscura se alzó con esplendidez detrás de su legítimo dueño, abriendo sus fauces y dejando entrever en ellas un tono eléctrico, preparándose para el próximo ataque…

_**Continuará…**_

**Hisaki Raiden: **Ahora que lo pienso, ¿qué significa tu nick? Me alegra que te guste el fic, de hecho en eso estaba pensando pues me agradan las historias con batallas épicas, y fics así con monstruos peleando casi no he encontrado, pero bueno cada quien escribe lo que desea. Yami Hisaki, ¡los hikaris pueden ser malos también! Un poco de oscuridad a la luz no le hace daño XD Gracias y cuídense mucho n_n

**Black Kanon Ryu: ¡**Ryu! ¿Sabías que ver tu review siempre me hace sentir tan bien? Siempre que los vuelvo a leer, porque lo hago, o me siento bien o me dan ganas de llorar XD En serio, ganarías mucho como psicóloga. ¿Hoy por mí? Diablos, tengo ganas de llorar ¡esto está mal! Y ya me hice adicta a los Bocadínes. Qué palabras tan profundas, reconsidera lo de psicóloga XDD Pobre pared, cada vez que quieras golpearla piensa en todas las personitas que te quieren mucho, tu madre por ejemplo, Ryu, sé que a veces te desespera pero yo en tú lugar estaría muy feliz de ser regañada porque sabría que le importo, y te lo digo porque tú sí tienes mucha suerte de tener una madre que te quiera; créeme que si lo piensas bien, no te arrepentirás de recibir sus consejos, yo sé lo que te digo. Y bueno, Yamiel y yo igual te queremos, ¿recuerdas? Sé que cuento contigo pero el que me lo digas significa mucho para mí y gracias por saludármela, igual la extraño mucho. ¡Cuídense! Rex y yo te enviamos mucho abrazos y besos, a él le alegra que se le tome en cuenta aunque yo no lo hago mucho, jeje :)

**Chibi-Kaisie: **Pues te diré Chibi, la verdad si son pocas las historias donde al maguito lo toman en cuenta, pero igual diré que yo casi no lo considero a excepción aquí y en otros. Es un placer que te agrade cómo va el fic y gracias por tu espera y comentario. Espero verte de nuevo por estos lares n_n

Rex- Bueno esos son todos, Luna ya cumplió su año ahora sí, eso es seguro.

Igualmente trataré de actualizar pronto, aunque cuando publiqué el anterior chap ya había escrito este, decidí darle los últimos toques porque…

Rex- Se enfermó.

Me dio varicela, ya se cómo se siente un hamster en su ruedita, me querían aislar XD

Rex- Y contagiaste a tu hermano…

En fin, si esto ya está publicado quiere decir que ya me recupere y me han quitado la correa para salir, y que mi estómago ha sobrevivido a tanto medicamento.

Rex- El título del capítulo es porque esos son los Ojos Azules contra, bueno supongo que ya sabrán quien es esa persona con el ojiazul, y sobretodo ¿de qué color son sus ojos?

Nos despedimos y gracias por su apoyo, el siguiente capítulo ya está escrito :)

Guerrera lunar & Rex.


	6. De Traidores y Aliados

_**Una daga al corazón**_

_**By: Guerrera lunar**_

_**Cap. 6: De Traidores y Aliados**_

¿?- ¡Jajaja! ¿Quién soy? ¡Yo soy el futuro dueño de los únicos dragones blancos de ojos azules! Ahora, ¡atácalos directamente con un "verdadero" rayo de neutrones mi bestia!

Una silueta oscura se alzó con esplendidez detrás de su legítimo dueño, abriendo sus fauces y dejando entrever en ellas un tono eléctrico, preparándose para el próximo ataque…

Las dos criaturas que apenas estaban recuperándose del ataque anterior, cayeron estruendosamente sobre las areniscas para consecutivamente apoyarse en sus brazos y estrechar miradas de odio y reproche hacia su nuevo contrincante.

Aquella ofensiva los había dañado un poco, pero sólo un poco...

Un dragón que atacaba a otro dragón era un enemigo. Y ellos no tolerarían esa clase de insulto.

1°- ¡Dragón! ¿Osas interponerte ante el deseo de los dioses? –vociferó el último de los dragones, que ostentaba hermosas y delicadas franjas de vino tinto en su cuerpo, desde lo alto de las dunas.

El impío gruñó sobre sus dos patas y se colocó delante de su amo, sobreprotectoramente, desplegando sus alas a toda la extensión para evitar cualquier ataque en su contra.

2°- ¿No te da vergüenza defender a un humano? ¿Acaso piensas estar con ellos? ¡Responde! –exigió el segundo dragón que había aparecido.

3°- ¡Desgracia, vergüenza! Eres una escoria, ¡tú no perteneces a los nuestros! –escupió con repugnancia la primera bestia.

_¡GRUARRRTTHHH!_

Rugía, moviendo sus colmillos apenas centímetros, gruñendo. Hasta cierto punto le dolía que sus semejantes le dijeran tales cosas.

Atemu- ¡No tienen ningún derecho a juzgarlo! –protestó, previniendo que aquella misma reprimenda recibiría el mago.

1°- ¡SILENCIO! –rugió con ferocidad el de mayor tamaño, provocando que su grito los empujará un poco para atrás por su fuerza- Ustedes, inútiles humanos, no tienen ningún derecho a intervenir. Si valoran su vida, no se entrometan –amenazó con mirada firme, gesto que correspondió el antiguo gobernante, no obstante, ninguno se intimidó a tan fiera batalla entre zafiros y amatistas.

Los dos dragones por fin se alzaron, el tercero abrió y cerró sus mandíbulas a la par que el segundo apenas abría las suyas.

_¡GRUARRRRR! ¡GRUARRRRR!_

2°-3°- ¡Rayo de neutrones!

Ambos relámpagos se fusionaron en uno solo, de forma tan imponente que hasta las mismas arenas de Egipto les abrían paso, temerosas, mientras eran arrojados al aire los pequeños granitos de oro.

2 contra 1 es algo injusto, pero verdadero.

Seth- ¡Cristal azul!

1°- ¡La gran explosión! –increpó mientras sus ojos se volvían de un fulgor carmín, acto seguido una enorme explosión acaeció en el lugar donde estaba el castaño, contrarrestando así, su ataque.

_¡GRUARRRTTHHH!_

El ojiazul del sacerdote cayó ante la fuerza del impacto, se apoyó en sus brazos y dirigió sus orbes hacia la estela de humo que rodease a su amo. Su amo… ¿estaría bien?

Pero él era un dragón y él era un humano…

Eran muy diferentes, él sabía a la perfección que en esa batalla su señor podría resultar muerto, porque los monstruos son más resistentes que los humanos.

Él era un dragón, el más raro y poderoso de su especie y aún así, se mantenía bajo el cuidado de un ser débil, impotente e inferior a él; sin embargo, su amo no era nada de esas cosas, sino todo lo contrario. Era fuerte, y él lo sabía porque le conocía.

Empero, ellos eran como sus hermanos. Poderosos, altivos y orgullosos como un dragón de su porte lo era. Aunque… ¿su amo no era también así? Si él se fuera con ellos tendría poder, respeto, un alto puesto entre los suyos y enormes palacios elegantes. Viviría con lujo, claro, contando que también tendría a todo Egipto bajo sus garras.

Pero ellos nunca podrían mostrarle cariño o amistad, perdería todo aquello que su amo le había ofrecido en momentos de desesperación y soledad; la soledad que un dragón debía de sentir al saberse solo en un mundo de mortales que por no ser uno de ellos, le miraban con desprecio. Exceptuando a unos cuántos y a su amo.

Aunque… si él se fuera con su amo, sería un dragón más, bajo el cuidado de un humano más, igual de inferior que todos los demás humanos en la tierra, siguiendo las órdenes de este último. Pero él era más poderoso que su señor, por ser lo que era.

Pero… ¿acaso no era el también un dragón igual a todos los demás dragones de la tierra? No, él era… poderoso.

Él tenía más poder y le estaban ofreciendo todas las riquezas que jamás en su vida hubiera podido soñar, aún en aquellas noches donde las estrellas brillaban tan incesantemente, ansiosas por competir y opacar el brillo de los más destellantes oros y, sobre todo, el centello hipnotizante de la hermosa luna de plata que posaba en todo su esplendor durante su reinado.

Él era un dragón, él… era un humano…

Entonces, ¿qué hacía tan fascinante y hechizante criatura al lado de un ser tan bajo, comparado con él, obedeciendo todos sus mandatos cuando no necesitaba hacerlo?

Era un estúpido mortal, como aquel dragón solía llamarle.

¿Qué hacía con él?

Permanecía aún recostado en las areniscas. Todo esto y más lo leyó en los ojos de aquel ser escarlata idéntico en apariencia a la suya, porque no necesitaban palabras para entenderse, empero, nunca las necesito tampoco con su amo.

Pero él no quería poder, ni respeto ni altos cargos entre los suyos, y mucho menos enormes palacios elegantes.

2°- Humanos… me dan asco –escupió con veneno, poniéndose a una velocidad extraordinaria que ninguno pudo presenciar, ante el sacerdote. Y dispuesto a cumplir con su cometido, ensanchó sus peligrosas garras nacaradas.

Seth- … -cerró sus ojos, a pesar de todo sabía que en ese momento no podría hacerle frente, pues él seguía siendo un simple mortal.

No. _Él quería a su amo._

4°- ¡RAYO DE NEUTRONES!

_¡GRUARRRRR!_

El segundo reptil quedó recostado, una vez más, sobre las arenillas. Así que levantándose como si nada le sonrío con burla al traidor.

2°- ¿Eso es todo lo que tienes?

El otro tan sólo hizo un gesto, disgustado. Él era un dragón y orgulloso estaba de serlo y lo demostraría.

4°- Ustedes, ustedes son dragones como yo… -de lejos Seth veía a su criatura mítica con recelo y algo más, algo oculto en sus ópalos que era indescriptible-… pero si están contra los humanos… están contra mí. Yo soy un dragón, no obstante… ¡un dragón tiene su orgullo y prioridades en alto! –le costaba un poco de trabajo hablar, y ahora que descubría que podía hacerlo, mantener una conversación le era un tanto difícil.

El castaño se sorprendió, discreta pero profundamente, disimulándolo como era común en él. Le impresionaba el hecho de que su fiel sirviente alado hablará, con palabras no con ademanes.

1°- Entonces, te irás con ellos… -masculló entre dientes mientras alzaba su cabeza lenta y temiblemente. Sus ojos se volvían como dagas que eran capaces de clavarse en el alma, taladrándola con facilidad; porque la de aquel "traidor" era un alma pura y transparente, simple y sencillamente por el hecho de que sólo se valía de cuidar y proteger a su amo. Aún con su vida misma.

¿Cuántos pudieran ser como aquel dragón blanco por dentro y por fuera, con un par de joyas afines al cielo, cristalino e infinito?

_¡GRUARRRTTTT!_

1°- ¡Ataquen! –demandó el líder después de un sonoro rugido.

Las otras criaturas obedecieron.

_¡GRUARRR…!_

El sangre sucia ahogó un bramido en su garganta al sentir al tercer ojiazul arremeter contra él, sacándole el aire; después sin perder tiempo se colocó detrás del traidor y dando una vuelta, dio un vigoroso golpe con su cola arrojando a su oponente hacia su compañero, quien imitando los ataques del tercero dio una vuelta sobre sí y usó su cola de la misma forma, golpeando de nuevo la espalda del desleal que fue a dar fuertemente contra las arenas, boca abajo.

El segundo alzó el vuelo unos centímetros, provocando con sus alas un poco de viento arenesco a su derredor, y se deslizó en el aire a gran velocidad hacia su enemigo, ensanchando sus garras para dar un certero golpe.

Mahado- ¡Magia oscura! –proclamó, haciendo que su ataque levantará con su poder una especie de barrera visible entre verde y purpúreo, que hizo al ojiazul detenerse de golpe ante el obstáculo al frente suyo.

2°- ¡TÚ! –reclamó volteando su cabeza hacia el nigromante.

1°- ¡¿También nos traicionarás?! Eres un hechicero, ¡una de las criaturas más cercanas a los dioses y te atreves a violentar sus leyes!

3°- Eres un bastardo, Mahado… -añadió, entrecerrando sus ojos.

Atemu- ¿Mahado? –llamó con preocupación, buscando respuestas en el rostro del aludido.

Mahado- No te preocupes, el que sea cercano a los dioses no quiere decir que tenga que obedecerlos siempre –argumentó con seriedad, apretando sin querer su cetro.

2°- ¡Y todavía le das explicaciones a ese estúpido mortal! ¡Pagarás por tu osadía Mahado! –cambiando de dirección al instante, volando al ras del suelo se abalanzó contra el monstruo, y dejándose caer sobre él, lo arrastró en la arena todo lo que pudo.

Mahado- ¡Aght! ¡Quítate! –profirió con dolor.

Al acabarse el impulso y detenerse, colocó sus patas delanteras sobre el pecho del hechicero y con mirada desafiante mantenía sus colmillos a la vista, jadeando. Finalmente alzó una de sus patas…

Atemu- ¡Mahado!

¿?- ¡Maestro! ¡No puede dejar que una lagartija rastrera le haga esto! –espetó la voz de una figura encapuchada, con su ser oculto tras las opacas vestimentas.

_**Continuará…**_

**Nota: Kida Luna agradece mucho su paciencia, sé que debí actualizar antes pero mi computadora se murió y perdí algunos archivos. Recién los estoy volviendo a escribir así que mil disculpas por la espera. No puedo creer que es la quinta vez que me pasa esto…**

Esta vez mis razones sí son válidas XDD

**Hisaki Raiden: **Déjame explicarte, en el manga se supone que durante el Antiguo Egipto Mahado había sido uno de los seis sacerdotes del Faraón, y él poseía un artículo del milenio pero luego se encontró con Bakura, irrumpiendo en el palacio y éste lo desafió a un duelo, así que Mahado aceptó pero perdió y le tuvo que entregar su sortija al ladrón. Debido a que se llevó a cabo en el Reino de las Sombras perdió mucha fuerza y estaba a punto de morir, pero antes de eso le dijo al Faraón que quería servirle para toda la eternidad y por eso se convertiría en un monstruo de duelo, que es el Mago Oscuro, ¿ya? Madres, creo que ya te enredé más mujer, pero de todos modos si no entiendes algo pregúntame y te explico. Interesante nick. Oportunista XD Y gracias por lo del error, no me había dado cuenta. ¡Gracias y cuídense mucho! ¡Abrazos!

**Black Kanon Ryu: **Te he dicho que no te hagas malos hábitos ni esas costumbres, ¡arriba Ryu! Y claro que Seth anima a cualquiera XD Y no te preocupes con recibir un review tuyo me alegras la vida. Sobre lo de versus ya lo arreglé más o menos y seguiré escribiendo, gracias por preocuparte por mí y descuida, Rei-chan ya me dijo lo del servicio social y que te tomarás un sabático, comprendo que estés ocupada pero nunca vuelvas a decir que tus historias son un estorbo, porque son algo muy especial ya que vienen de ti y los haces con mucho sentimiento, ¿entiendes? Yo te seguiré esperando hasta que regreses y recuerda comer bien y descansar bien, no quiero que te enfermes. Recuerda, tú eres una gran amiga, el tiempo es lo que a veces se interpone pero lo importante es que sé que cuento con tu apoyo como tú lo haces con el mío. Y casi me haces llorar con lo que me dijiste, ¿por qué siempre me dan ganas de llorar cuando me respondes? Es una lástima que vivamos tan lejos, pero la distancia no importa, ¿recuerdas? Tú me lo dijiste una vez, cuando empezamos a llevarnos… wow, un año… ¡un año de amistad Ryu! ¡Un año! Tú y tus frases jeje, es muy bonita y tiene mucha razón, ay mujer, te admiro mucho, ¿no quiero verle triste, va? ¿Lo imprimiste? Pues sí me equivoqué de archivo pero ya lo arreglé --' Cuídate mucho y recuerda: No seas tan Kaiba, ¡estudia mucho pero descansa bien y come! XDD Rex y yo te mandamos besos y abrazos, si yo soy una guerrera te digo: "¡Apoya nuestras tropas!"

Rex- Bien, ahora Luna les dirá cómo se le ocurrió el título.

Pues, por la medianoche una amiga habló a mi hermana.

Rex- Gente que no tiene qué hacer…

-espero que eso no nos incluya a nosotros- El hecho es que se pusieron a criticar no sé qué –más preciso quién xD- y pues yo me puse a contar el tiempo que estuvo allí pegada y perdí la cuenta .-.

Rex- Ya saben, Luna no se va a poner a escribir enfrente de su familia, es como ponerse la soga al cuello, literalmente.

Y de la crítica me surgió el título, y ya son como las dos o tres de la mañana y tengo sueño Rex.

Rex- Si, gente que no tiene qué hacer XDD

Bueno, sin más nos despedimos, se cuidan y recuerden es época de enfermedades -.-

Rex- Valga la experiencia…

Guerrera lunar & Rex.


	7. Triple Asesino

_**Una daga al corazón**_

_**By: Guerrera lunar**_

_**Cap. 7: Triple Asesino**_

¿?- ¡Maestro! ¡No puede dejar que una lagartija rastrera le haga esto! –espetó la voz de una figura encapuchada, con su ser oculto tras las opacas vestimentas.

El ojiazul volteó a ver al dueño de la voz y el hechicero aprovechó para zafarse de su agarre.

1°- ¡Ataquen! –ordenó al tiempo que se elevaba en el aire y se dirigía en picada hacia el campo de batalla, abandonando de una vez por todas su sede, las dunas.

El ocaso estaba ya casi en su punto culmine… el tiempo se estaba acabando…

Aún faltaba una hora y media para completar el ritual.

Los otros dos ojiazules se dirigieron rápidamente hacia sus blancos, volando como fieras con sed del vino tinto de la vida, apartando en el proceso la arena que estaba a su paso; el segundo cerró sus mandíbulas sobre el cetro que Mahado usó para defenderse mientras el tercero llegaba hacia su presa, segundos después, y con brusquedad hacía lo mismo con la espada de Atemu, la cual ahora cumplía con la misma función del cetro.

El impacto hizo retroceder unos centímetros tanto al amatistas como al lavandas…

El hechicero hizo que su cetro diera giros como un bastón, dando como resultado a un dragón furioso que alejó sus fauces para evitar el dolor que le había provocado en el hocico.

_¡GRUARRRRR!_

El reptil níveo comenzó entonces, furioso, a lanzar una serie de mordidas hacia el mago, avanzando y retrocediendo, logrando que sus cuatro patas parecieran no querer quedarse en un lugar fijo.

Un ligero sonido, pisadas… no, no había nadie más ahí, quizás… el viento…

Ali- ¿Seth?

Seth– Hn –negó con la cabeza-, creí escuchar algo. Blanco… -un espejismo, ¿tal vez? No obstante, ¿qué era lo suficientemente rápido, pequeño y blanco para ocultarse tan bien entre los cambiantes mares de oro a su alrededor?

_¡GRUACKKKKK!_

Un estruendo fuerte hizo eco por todo el desierto. De repente, traidor y líder colisionaban sus cabezas en un intento por hacer retroceder al otro. Girando a los lados, sin despegar sus cabezas, los gruñidos se unían a la brisa formando una melodía épica de batallas. ¡A loco hubieran dado el nombre aquél que un pasado dijese que habría una lucha entre dragones! Pero, ¿no es acaso pues, la locura inteligencia ante las divinidades?

1°- ¡Relámpago blanco!

4°- ¡Rayo de neutrones!

_¡WRRROUUUUU!_

Atemu- ¡Mahado!

Mahado- ¡Colmillo plateado! Rayos, ¡me olvidé que aún quedaban monstruos! –en un ataque rápido pero descontrolado, logró asestarle un puñetazo en la cara al animal arrojándolo al suelo.

3°- ¡Tu lucha es conmigo! –gritó, avanzando hacia el mago, y en una mordida pudo arrancarle un pedazo de los ropajes que cubrían su hombro izquierdo.

El lobezno se lanzó encima suyo y detrás de él le siguió un zarpazo del ojiazul, los cuales pudo esquivar con éxito; sin embargo, la última bestia enganchó con sus dentadas el cetro, y una vez teniéndolo bien sujeto, con un jalón se levantó en pie como un humano, atrayendo consigo a Mahado.

Y debido a la sorpresa, el lobato dio un salto y aprovechó para encajar sus colmillos en la pierna derecha del hechicero, quedando prendado de él.

Seth- Entonces… -sus orbes se dilataron y con ansiedad volteó hacia atrás suyo, divisando un grupo de aproximadamente 865 criaturas.

Ali- ¡Barrera protec…!

Seth- ¡Nadie se mueva!

Antes de poder hacer algo, las criaturas se abalanzaron contra la guardiana, una tras otra. El resto de ellos rodeó al sacerdote. Si los dragones podían alimentarse, ellos también estaban en su derecho. En sus ojos se leía el sentir del hambriento.

Seth- ¡Cristal azul!

_¡KRACKKKKK!_

Una cantidad impresionante de bestias aladas recubría el cielo mientras las arenas parecían cobrar vida y una enorme diversidad de colores. Murallas de fuego por doquier, rayos deslizándose desde los lugares menos esperados y rugidos infernales que anticipaban el momento adecuado para agredir.

Atemu- Maldita sea, ¡quítate de mi camino!

2°- ¡Estúpido humano, fíjate a quién le hablas!

Espada y colmillos hacían su encuentro a cada segundo. El ojiazul avanzaba y el faraón retrocedía. Fue allí, cuando el animal fabuloso detuvo su andar y sin razón aparente levantó el vuelo, y dándole la espalda, se alejó de él.

Atemu- ¡¿Qué pretendes?! –profirió con extrañeza, en aquel momento el dragón dio vuelta y se encarreró en el aire a toda velocidad, abriendo sus dos filamentos de centellas perladas.

Atemu- ¡Dragones de viento!

_¡GRUARRRRR!_

Con gran facilidad la bestia traspasó a los dragones de aire, y sin vacilar, repasó mentalmente su tarea.

Blanco: Atemu.

Objetivo: Matarlo.

El amatistas se encorvó, empero, no había tiempo para estipular un movimiento de defensa, así que con la mira fija hacia su enemigo, este se lo llevo consigo mismo.

Y al elevarse al cielo, no había quedado ningún rastro del tricolor. Que Ra se apiadase pues del tan afamado hijo de los dioses.

_¡WRRROUUUUU!_

Mahado- ¡Atemu!

_¡GRUARRRRR!_

El tercer ojiazul comenzó a zarandear tanto el arma como el dueño entre sus caninos, provocando que el lobato desgarrara más la piel del mago por el ajetreo.

Ali- ¡Remolino de nieve!

_¡WRRROUUUUU!_

Un tornado de cristales de hielo rebotó en el cánido, quien con un último aullido destelló y sin siquiera llegar a tocar las arenas, se deshizo en una lluvia de diamantina dorada que desaparecía con la brisa egipcia.

Un segundo tornado obligó a la tercera bestia soltar a su víctima.

Mahado- Aght… ha… ha… -jadeaba mientras arrodillado, se sostenía la pierna herida.

3°- ¡Jajajaja! ¡Con esa herida no podrás escapar! –abriendo su boca mostró una bola de energía, a lo que el mago atendió inmediatamente a evadir a la criatura- ¡Rayo de neutrones! ¡Rayo de neutrones, rayo de neutrones!

Uno tras otro fallidos caían contra las areniscas, así que levantó el vuelo, persiguiendo a su presa quien se mantenía eludiendo con saltos sus ataques.

Debía admitirlo, Mahado era perseverante, pero eso no le quitaba lo traidor.

Seth- ¡Viento negro!

Varias aves murieron asfixiadas en la ventisca, y el campo que la pelinegra había creado se debilitaba cada vez más.

Ali- ¡¿Te faltan muchos?! –gritó, pues el ruido era demasiado y muy difícilmente se podían distinguir voces.

Seth- ¡Son demasiados! ¡En dónde rayos están esos dos idiotas!

Ali- Espero que bien… -realizando un movimiento con las manos, colocó sus palmas al frente en una especie de muro invisible que brilló al contacto.

Guardia Celta- ¡Ataquen!

Hechizo del D.– ¡Flama de dragón!

D. Negro de ojos rojos- ¡Bolas de fuego!

Seth- ¡Viento negro! ¡Cristal azul!

1°- ¡Te enseñaré que nadie nos traiciona! –vociferó al hacer caer al ojiazul del sacerdote contra las arenillas.

Luego, se colocó sobre él y apoyó su pata derecha delantera sobre la cabeza del otro. Hizo presión. El animal bajo suyo comenzó a retorcerse de dolor ante las garras sobre su espalda, en ese instante, él otro disparó un relámpago blanco. Y luego otro, y otro.

_¡GRUARRRTTHHH! ¡GRUARRRTTHHH! ¡GRUARRRTTHHH!_

Dolía, dolía demasiado. Sentía su cuerpo quemarse con cada nueva llamarada. Percibió que su vista empezaba a nublarse y las carcajadas de su contrincante se volvían llanos ecos lejanos a sus sentidos. De repente, ahí en ese lugar, mientras era pisoteado y lacerado por el escarlata, divisó a su amo lanzando una gran cantidad de poderosas ofensivas.

Notó el cansancio en sus ojos y el sudor que hacía que sus cabellos se pegasen a su rostro. Por una fracción de segundo se dio cuenta que estaba sujetando uno de sus hombros, tenía la mayor parte del brazo cubierta en sangre y sus túnicas ya mostraban ligeras manchas rojizas.

_¡GRUARRRTTTT!_

1°- ¡Jajajaja!

Sus ojos se dilataron con espanto y su mente se suspendió por unos momentos. La explosión de aquel que se estaba riendo en su cara, había provocado un severo daño en su amo…

Y recordó. Recordó cuando su señor le encontró de pequeño, abandonado en el desierto, rememoró todos los cuidados que le había dado y el intenso entrenamiento que había tenido. El Alto Sacerdote había sacrificado mucho por él y varias veces la Corte le discutió el traer una abominación como aquella a palacio. Nadie entendía a Seth. Nadie excepto su mítico leal sirviente. Su amo siempre le decía que él iba a ser el más fuerte de los dragones, y el único más cercano a su corazón.

Su señor estaba luchando. Y ese ser se mofaba de la confianza que tan devotamente le guardaba a ese ser humano.

Ese dragón dañó a su amo…

Ése dragón se reía de su orgullo…

¿Ése dragón iba a ganarle la guerra?

No, él también iba a luchar.

¡ESE DRAGÓN NO TENÍA POR QUÉ SER SUPERIOR A ÉL!

Con una fuerza descomunal empotró sus cuatro patas al suelo y se paró de un solo golpe, quitándose de encima al ojiazul. Quedando de frente, ambos embistieron y la fuerza del de franjas rojizas los empujó hacia una pendiente.

Daban vueltas sin pensar hacia dónde caerían. Las mordidas, los rasguños y zarpazos se volvieron parte del juego de guerrillas. El primer dragón le arrancó un pedazo de piel de un hombro al traidor; curiosamente la contusión fue en el mismo hombro en que el castaño se había lastimado.

_¡GRUARRRRR!_

El rugido lo arrojó al suelo y haciendo uso de su agilidad, la serpiente nívea de los cielos aprovechó el instante para abrir su boca y engullir de una vez por todas al de ojos violetas…

_¡CRACK!_

Un chasquido repicó al hacer contacto los colmillos de la bestia con el cetro -cuyo dueño se mantenía con una pierna arrodillada y la otra en el suelo- que el peli-lila tan insistentemente sujetaba con ambas manos. Un estudio minucioso y rápido le permitió ver una gota salada en el rostro de su enemigo, y luego otra y otra. Su presa no resistiría por mucho. Sonrío para sus adentros, y valiéndose de ser un dragón jugó con un truco sucio digno de reprocharse por la esencia pura.

_¡GRUARRRRR! ¡GRUARRRRR!_

Apoyado en sus cuartos traseros, dejando a todas sus patas hundirse entre las arenas y levantar un poco de polvo al alzarlas pero sin moverlas de su lugar, comenzó a mover sus mandíbulas a los lados, rugiendo incontrolablemente. El mago sintió un escalofrío. Y a ese le siguieron varios más.

Su cuerpo temblaba.

Si bien era secreto de unos pocos –dragones, monstruos o humanos-, no sólo podían dominar el fuego, y la más clara prueba de ello era su frigorífico aliento. Sí, es cierto, en sí él no podía usar el fuego o el hielo como un ataque, aunque le costase aceptarlo no era capaz de hacer tal cosa.

No obstante, ¿quién dice que el aliento tan común e inofensivo, más viniendo de tan impresionante criatura, no podía ser un arma? Su mirar se volvió burlesco y con sus rugidos dejaba su aliento colarse por entre los dientes, el cual empezaba a hacer efecto en su adversario, paralizándolo en una gélida brisa que un cuerpo herido y en el suelo era incapaz de contraatacar. Sabía que pronto cedería.

Un movimiento en falso y sería devorado. Sentía su cuerpo desfallecer y clamarle por piedad. Tenía frío, mucho frío…

Se tiraban unas y otras contra el campo invisible que los protegía. Las bestias iban cada vez con más fuerza y mayor número intentando derribar con el peso de su cuerpo la barrera que los separaba de sus víctimas.

Ali- Esto está mal… van a despertarlos… -dejo ir en un susurro de angustia que sólo ella escuchó.

¿?- ¡No, maestro!

Ante el grito, el consejero, la guardiana y el sacerdote viraron sus rostros hacia Mahado.

Ali- ¿Mahado? –musitó con miedo.

_¡GRUARRRRR!_

Finalmente, el tercer dragón cerró sus fauces, devorando así, al hechicero oscuro…

_**Continuará...**_

_GRUARRRRR: Dragón 2 y 3_

_GRUARRRTTTT: Dragón 1_

_GRUARRRTTHHH: Dragón de Seth_

Nuevamente pido disculpas por el retraso, sin embargo ya saben que no cuento con internet y recién acabo de terminar la secundaria, así que estoy estudiando para el examen de admisión a prepa --'

Rex- Por eso la tardanza…

Otro punto, por si no se han dado cuenta les puse rugidos especiales a cada uno de los dragones, que ya aclaré arriba.

**Black Kanon Ryu: **Bueno, yo… no sé si leas esto Ryu ni sé si también vas a dejar de leer. Vaya, este podría ser el último review tuyo que responda, ¿no debo ponerme triste, cierto? Yo sé que tú estás a mi lado, por qué lo estás, ¿no? Claro que lo estás… Muchas gracias por todo y por no dejar que Kida Luna muriese hace mucho tiempo, porque por ti sigo aquí, sin ti hace mucho que hubiera dejado de escribir, desde que comencé tal vez. Mira, aquí sale Seth aunque creo que en este chap no se ve tanto de él, empero, ¡sí salen los ojiazules! Lindos, ¿no? Voy a extrañarte, prométeme que te cuidarás mucho, harás tu trabajo social, sacarás buenas notas y descansarás bien porque si te enfermas ¡no te lo perdono! Creo que eso es todo, te quiero mucho Ryu-chan, recuérdame que yo siempre lo haré. Se despiden con un gran abrazo tu guerrera y Rex, para nosotros siempre serás nuestra ex-guitarrista ¡y guerrera favorita también! ¡Apoyad vuestras tropas! Gracias por tu review, por tu amistad y por todo lo que me regalaste sin condición alguna amiga, eres única y especial, nunca lo olvides :)

**Hisaki Raiden: **Siempre me peleo con el Word porque tu nick en la parte raiden me lo cambia a radien, así que si un día sale mal es culpa del Word XD Uh, ese capítulo de Pokemón nunca lo vi. ¿Quién es Satoshi? Hey no maltrates a tu Yami, si se te la pasa la mano ¿luego a quién vas a molestar? –mirada asesina de parte de Rex- ¡Pero yo no soy como Rei-chan! Yo te quiero… -mirada asesina de segundo nivel-… ¡hey! ¡Niveles no existen en eso! Como sea, al pobre dragoncito aún le toca mucho para darle rienda suelta, a ver qué tal les va, y parece ser que Mahado se nos va… oh bueno, su culpa por ser tan descuidado XD Y esto es sólo el principio de la guerra. Siento que últimamente me estoy obsesionando mucho con las batallas épicas entre humanos y monstruos. ¡Se cuidan mucho!

**Forfirith-Greenleaf: **Hola mujer, ¡ese milagro! Ya me había hecho a la costumbre de que a estas alturas sólo Hisaki seguiría mi fic pero me alegra ver a otra persona nueva que se interese :) Ojala que te deje un buen sabor de boca el fic, ya sabes, para matar el tiempo XD Me alegra que te parezca buena, ese es el pretendido propósito, ¿y Mahado fiel a Atemu? Sí, ¡hasta que la muerte los separe! Y de hecho algo así pasó en Yu-Gi-Oh! Hey, me caes bien, un placer que des tu opinión. Igual cuídate mucho, ¡besos! Aquí la actualización y un mago devorado y dragones hambrientos XDD Gracias por el comentario n_n

¿Qué creen? ¡Creo que si pasé el examen!

Rex- Este pedazo del final, Luna lo escribió como una semana después junto con la editada total ¬¬U

Ahora que estoy de vacaciones a ver si mi manita de perro se anima a escribir más rápido.

Rex- Oye Luna, ¿en verdad ya no necesitamos a Mahado en el fic?

Em, no creo que nadie lo extrañe… -murmurando-… ¡chao! :)

Guerrera lunar & Rex.


	8. El Suspiro de Seth

_**Una daga al corazón**_

_**By: Guerrera lunar**_

_**Cap. 8: El suspiro de Seth**_

Finalmente, el tercer dragón cerró sus fauces, devorando así, al hechicero oscuro…

Guardia Celta- ¡Hay que matarlos!

Dragones- ¡Sí, es cierto! ¡Lo que dice el guerrero es cierto! –corearon varios dragones de diferentes clases.

Ali- Genial… estúpido alborotador, 'ay sí, hay que hacer lo que el estúpido nos diga'" –murmuró con un ligero ademán de manos.

Seth- Agh… malditas sabandijas –maldijo por lo bajo, estaban rodeados y el número de bestias los superaba por mucho.

Algo parecido a un triceratops lanzó un chirrido de aviso, y sin demora, varias criaturas de tipo dinosaurio –con gran semejanza a los velocirraptores- comenzaron embestir con todo su cuerpo el campo invisible que los separaba de sus presas.

El Alto Sacerdote soltó una enorme carcajada de burla al ver el patético ataque de sus adversarios.

Seth- En realidad esperaba más de ustedes –comentó divertido.

Ali- Tu falta de confianza puede hacernos perder la batalla que ya teníamos ganada Seth, no lo arruines por favor -musitó con seriedad.

Seth- Mira, tú ocúpate de lo tuyo que yo haré lo mío, no necesito oír más estupideces como esa. Con Atemu me basta y me sobra…

¿?- ¡ATAQUE RELÁMPAGO!

Una potente serpiente eléctrica se estrelló contra la barrera de protección, coloreando de un suave y pastel amarillo a todos los cercanos al ataque.

Al desaparecer el relámpago, la muralla comenzó a parpadear una y otra vez, continuamente, una de las criaturas anteriores que antes trataban de derribarla se abalanzó. Y con sorpresa, logró traspasarla por unos cuantos segundos, llevándose entre los dientes un pedazo de la túnica blancuzca que portaba la pelinegra, antes de que el mismo campo lo expulsara con brusquedad hacia afuera.

El conjunto de monstruos se hizo a los lados, abriéndole el paso a un grupo reducido de sombras detrás suyo. La silueta del dueño de aquel ataque se dejó ver, acercándose, portaba colores color hueso, pues de estos mismos parecía estar conformada su anatomía. Su piel era rojiza y tenía dos grandes cuernos en su cabeza.

Seth- Convoca al cráneo… -profirió con asombro.

Y detrás de la enorme calavera, un dragón sin alas, azul y con tres cuernos apareció. También había una gigantesca polilla, una criatura conformada por tres secciones: agua, tierra y viento. Eran los más poderosos de todo el duelo de monstruos, pero de entre todos ellos sobresalía un inmenso dragón de cinco cabezas.

Ali- ¡Demonios!

Los reaparecidos atacaron en conjunto y acto seguido una explosión emergió como resultado. El humo comenzó a dispersarse y los otros monstruos inferiores corrieron rápidamente hacia su interior.

Ali- ¡Viento negro! –proclamó, apartando con la oscura ventisca a las criaturas sobre ellos.

_¡GRUARRRRR!_

El segundo ojiazul se elevó en el aire, y sobre su espalda, dos brazos morenos se aferraban tratando de subirse. Una vez logrado, desenvainó su espada y girándola por encima de su cabeza, sujetó la empuñadura negra, incrustada de piedras preciosas, y con todas sus fuerzas la dirigió al lomo del ojiazul.

_**¡CRASH!**_

La hoja de la espada se dobló al contacto con las escamas del dragón, y no soportando la presión ejercida, se quebró, cayendo hacia algún punto desconocido la mitad de la hoja que llevaba aunada el pico de la espada.

El amatistas levantó la mitad de su filosa al frente y miró con zozobra como más adelante de la empuñadura se cortaba en unos cuantos centímetros, terminando en una especie de punta inservible.

2°- Creí que siendo un faraón, sabrías que la piel de dragones y basiliscos se destaca por tener escamas duras y rígidas que no pueden ser traspasadas por casi ningún material –ridiculizó, volteando la cabeza para verle.

Dio un giro inesperado sobre sí, y comenzó a dar vueltas hacia arriba y hacia abajo, en torno a un círculo. El tricolor perdió el equilibrio y tuvo que sujetarse de sus brazos, recostado, sobre el lomo de la serpiente alada.

El otro pedazo de la espada, que aún sostenía, se le resbaló de las manos, formando espirales en el aire hacia una ruta desconocida.

En una de tantas, sus manos se soltaron y cayó al vacío. Girando rápidamente el ojiazul abrió sus fauces, mostrando una par de colmillos bien formados a punto de devorar a su objetivo.

_**¡SPLASH!**_

_¡GRUARRRTTTT! ¡GRUARRRTTHHH!_

Las aguas del Nilo apenas y alcanzaban a tocar los vientres de los animales míticos, cuyos movimientos salpicaban de agua bruscamente, al hacerlas ondear sin control.

Parecían retorcerse en el lago, en una danza antigua perdida en las Memorias del Tiempo. Llegaron aún rodando al centro, mientras sus colas aplastaban sin delicadeza el líquido vital bajo ellas; entonces, el líder que estaba bajo el impío lanzó un relámpago y este se apartó esquivando el ataque.

4°- ¡RAYO DE NEUTRONES!

1°- ¡RELÁMPAGO BLANCO!

Hubo un choque devastador y el impacto hizo borbotear una titánica pared de agua entre ambos contrincantes. Los dos jadeaban y miraban con ojos entrecerrados, atentos y desconfiados, los movimientos del otro.

El ojiazul de mayor tamaño empezó a trotar en el agua, agarrando impulso, cuando sin razón alguna se detuvo, inclinándose un poco para atrás. La criatura de Seth creyó atisbar por un momento un dejo de espanto en los ojos del otro; sin embargo, desechó la idea de inmediato, al ver de nuevo la misma fría mirada de su enemigo, quien gruñía bajito, moviendo el par de filamentos blancos levemente, dejándolos a la vista.

Parpadeó extrañado, había algo más en sus pupilas fluctuantes…

Un leve temblor pasó desapercibido para todos, excepto para la guardiana y el milenario dragón vino tinto.

_¡GRUARRRRR! ¡GRUARRRRR! ¡GRUARRRRR!_

El tercer ojiazul se tomó el cuello con dolor, haciendo presión contra él para aliviar su agonía. Sus chillidos y rugidos pronto se vieron mezclados y confundidos, abrió la boca y con gran esfuerzo la cerró, no evitando que esta se volviera a abrir por sí sola y un descomunal haz de luz saliera de entre sus colmillos.

_¡CRACCCCKKKTT!_

Sus ataques parecían fuera de control, sin sentido, se dirigían hacia todos lados. Los demás monstruos se asustaron, todos los débiles fueron exterminados al ser incapaces de soportar el rayo azulino.

Las arenas del desierto se agitaban con fuerza, mostrando los diversos senderos que la agresión del dragón había provocado.

_¡GRUARRRRR!_

Con un aullido, el segundo dragón cayó al suelo estrepitosamente, al ser alcanzado por el relámpago de su camarada. No muy lejos de él, la mitad de una espada se encontraba con la punta clavada en las areniscas; a su lado, un cuerpo inconsciente era alumbrado cada vez más por una luz que oscilaba entre azules y blancos, una luz que se estaba acercando con rapidez.

Ali- ¡Atemu despierta!

Seth- Estúpido faraón, ni creas que voy a hacer esto siempre –masculló entre dientes para después dirigirse a la ojiazul-. Iré por él –tajó estoicamente.

Con una agilidad impresionante el castaño corrió entre las dunas, teniendo cuidado de no ser visto por los demás, daba saltos como si danzara con la arena y el viento, dejando las puntas de sus pies deslizarse por la tierra volátil bajo ellos. Divisó el cuerpo de Atemu y reparó en que tenía muchas heridas y rasguños, uno de los costados de su ropa estaba manchado en sangre.

No sabía si era el por el sol o porque corría muy raudo, empero, de repente el aire se hizo muy sofocante. Cerró sus ojos y sintió un intenso calor que envolvía su cuerpo mientras sus pies vagamente tocaban las doradas plataformas de Egipto.

_¡GRUARRRRR!_

El sacerdote cayó bruscamente a unos metros de Atemu, inconsciente, había recibido un choque muy directo por parte del tercer ojiazul.

Ali- ¿Por qué ellos pueden desmayarse y yo no? –observó hacia atrás con desesperación, a Simón todavía le faltaba mucho tiempo, no obstante, no sabía si tendrían el suficiente.

El reptil níveo cerró al fin sus fauces. Un tumulto se aglomeró en su garganta y de su boca se vislumbraban pequeños destellos color púrpura.

¿?- ¡Hechizo negro! –exclamó atacando por primera vez, la sombra encapuchada.

_¡GRUARRRRR! ¡GRUARRRRR!_

La bestia cayó al suelo abruptamente, retorciéndose, para unos segundos después apoyarse en sus cuatro patas. Alzó la cabeza, y con dolencia y angustia escupió una especie de gran óvalo morado, rodeado de ligeros rayos del mismo color.

La energía comenzó a desvanecerse, y arrodillado, salió de entre los humos lúgubres el mago oscuro.

¿?- Maestro… cuánto tiempo sin verle… -expresó con orgullo y alegría la voz femenina al ser de ojos lavandas.

Mahado- Maná… -murmuró al ponerse de pie, mirando con nostalgia y cariño el rostro preocupado de su discípula.

Un escalofrío recorrió a Ali y giró con ansiedad hacia el horizonte. Ra estaba por ocultarse y Seth pronto se alzaría nefastamente sobre todo Egipto.

Podía sentirlo, dentro de poco despertarían…

¡Dichoso el Dios Seth, traidor de traidores, capaz de destruir a toda una legión de soldados y bestias con tan sólo un soplo de su divino y mágico poderío! ¡Saludad entonces, al Dios de guerras y calamidades, que nos honra de su presencia con plagas hijas de la Muerte! Saludad, pues, ¡que Amman esta sediento de esencias malditas! (1)

Un segundo temblor logró sacudir todo el desierto, obligando a sacerdote y faraón despertarse. Sólo entonces el primer dragón dejó de pelear. Desde las aguas del Nilo el escarlata contemplaba el cielo rojizo, a la vez los otros dos dragones blancos de ojos azules hacían lo mismo desde las dunas. Sin despegar sus ojos del ocaso, se mantenían en cuatro patas, con la cabeza recta al frente, las alas flexionadas a los costados y la cola hacia abajo, rígida.

Entonces, la comisura del astro rey se vio semioculta por las imponentes dunas.

Salidas de la nada, las sombras cubrieron el sol y la luna. Las arenas de repente parecían olas azabaches que se movían al compás del viento.

El desierto fue sacudido por un formidable tercer temblor, sin embargo, debido a la brusquedad de este, tanto monstruos como humanos tuvieron que hacer un tremendo esfuerzo por mantenerse en pie. A lo lejos, un chillido suave y tenue se transformó precipitadamente en uno escalofriante y ronco, parecía la mezcla del rugido de un fénix y de un dragón.

Y a ése, le siguieron varios, oyéndose cada vez más cerca…

_**Continuará…**_

(1) En el Antiguo Egipto cuando una persona moría iba al juicio de Anubis, donde era juzgado si merecía el descanso eterno al pesar su corazón y una pluma en la balanza. Si el corazón del muerto, que en este caso representaba su alma, pesaba más que la pluma de la verdad, se decía que su espíritu era devorado por la bestia Amman y condenado a vagar con hambre y sed por toda la eternidad sin descanso. Por eso lo de esencias malditas.

_GRUARRRRR: Dragón #2 y 3_

_GRUARRRTTTT: Dragón #1_

_GRUARRRTTHHH: Dragón de Seth_

A propósito, el título se refiere al Dios Seth, no a nuestro querido sacerdote.

**Glaring Ryu: ¡**Ryu! ¡Juro que voy a matarte! –Luna se calma- Casi me muero de pensar que no volvería recibir palabras tuyas, y no lo olvido, somos amigas, ¿ves? No lo olvido. ¿Sangriento? Pero si ni siquiera ha habido mucha sangre, claro que lo dices porque siendo una batalla debe haber sangre, así que tengo que ver eso, más adelante veré cómo se las exprimo –Rex grita algo sobre psicópata-. Em… pues sí, tienes razón, en sí nada dura para siempre. Gracias y sí pasé el examen. Oye qué bien ¡otra frase! Pero es de un cantante y no de un poeta XDDD Cuídate mucho y sigue echándole ganas, ¡tú puedes! Y bueno, ya ves, ahora los dragones pasaron a segundo plano y algo nuevo vendrá, y si te fijas bien, por lo menos todos tienen algo herido XD Gracias por el review, ¡besos y abrazos de oso a ti también!

**Hisaki Raiden: **Ali es una guardiana enviada por los dioses, la que sale al principio, y pues yo no sé por qué se enredan tanto. Mahado aquí esta, y sí, ya había leído, no recuerdo dónde, que Ash era Satoshi en japonés. Lo de los adjetivos se me voló XDD Me suele pasar eso, que siempre se me vuelan las cosas, qué bueno que Rex puede sostenerse por sí solo –gruñido por parte de Rex-. Espero que este capítulo te guste. Y aquí entre nos, el tipo de criatura qué va aparecer es una que conocemos y la mayoría de nosotros ignoramos su existencia, por el simple hecho de parecernos absurda, pero aunque no lo creas existe, ¿crees saber cuál es? ¡Ni te lo imaginas! ¡Adivina, adivina! Bueno, muchas gracias por tu review y disculpa si no te he dejado a ti, pero apenas el martes pude leer tu fic, porque cuando lo quise leer antes, sale con que sólo copie en el Word un pedazo. Y sí, tu yami parece perro por como lo tratas XD ¡Cuídense mucho, saludos!

**Mikaela Rodríguez: **Me alegra que les guste a ti y a tu yami, ¿ves Rex? A ellos les gusta –gruñido por parte de Rex-. Bueno, ignórenlo, pues el título de hecho era por los tres dragones, y con gusto leeré tu fic, sólo dime cuál es y si tardo en comentar al respecto es porque no tengo inet, ¿eh? Pero lo voy a leer. Ya actualicé y a Mahado ya lo escupieron, me pregunto cómo se verá un dragón por dentro, habrá que preguntarle… cuídense mucho y gracias n_n

**Chibi-Kaisie: ¿**Eso? Ah, eso es Mahado con baba de dragón, creo que ya no se ve tan lindo ahora. Claro que hay esperanza, con un buen baño se arregla XDD Me alegra ver que sigas aquí, ya había pensado que no regresarías, al menos ya se que estás leyendo jeje. He aquí la actualización, esperemos que a Mahado no se lo vuelvan a tragar. Y eso que la verdadera batalla apenas va a empezar. Cuídate mucho y ojala que hayas disfrutado esto n_n

Muchas gracias por animarse a leer a todos :)

Rex- Como se habrán dado cuenta actualiza cada dos semanas, no podemos hacer más porque una semana lo hace, checa su correo y responde.

Y hasta la otra ya está listo para subirlo. ¿No sé se enteraron de la nueva regla que se puso, el de no responder reviews?

Rex- Nosotros lo hacemos, porque tenemos la costumbre de que es una forma de agradecer la atención prestada :)

Esperemos no me borren la historia –ríe nerviosa.

Guerrera lunar & Rex.

P.D. Aww, recuerdo que en este entonces no existía aún el sistema de Reply. Cuántos recuerdos… ¡seguimos re-editando! :)


	9. Los Mensajeros

Me pregunto si habrá aún alguien por aquí…

Rex- En fin, este fic ya está terminado y RESPALDADO ¬¬

¡Ok, ya aprendí! Bueno, resta un capítulo más y el epílogo, así que los dejó con el fic. Gracias por su atención.

_**Una daga al corazón**_

_**By: Guerrera lunar**_

_**Cap. 9: Los Mensajeros**_

A lo lejos, un chillido suave y tenue se transformó precipitadamente en uno escalofriante y ronco, parecía la mezcla del rugido de un fénix y de un dragón.

Y a ése, le siguieron varios, oyéndose cada vez más cerca…

Finalmente, un formidable agujero apareció en el cielo y una especie de túnel oscuro emergió desde las alturas hasta tocar las pálidas tierras. Diminutos relámpagos serpenteaban por todo su contorno.

Entonces, el túnel se quebró con el sonido de un fino cristal, en un millón de pedazos que se desvanecieron en el aire, dejando ver un par de alas negras extendidas. La criatura ante ellos vestía con una larga túnica oscura, y su cabello largo era de igual color. Su piel era pálida y sus ojos rojos, con delgadas pupilas negras.

Al instante, varios túneles cayeron de los cielos y uno tras otro se quebraron, mostrando más seres como el anterior.

Seth- Mensajeros… –susurró.

Pronto, las auras comenzaron a visualizarse. Eso alertó al sacerdote, porque sabía que eso sólo ocurría cuando algo alteraba demasiado a las almas. Debían actuar con cautela.

Maná- ¿Qué está pasando?

Ali- Azul: Frialdad, seriedad, resistencia –mencionó mirando al castaño, luego desvió su vista hacia el mago oscuro y ella misma-. Morado: Misterio, diferencia, decisión –viró hacia Maná y Atemu-. Dorado: Ingenuidad y nobleza… y por último tenemos a la pureza, tan rara y hermosa… me sorprende que venga de tu propio dragón, Seth.

Seth- … –el ojiazul no dijo nada, aunque estaba de acuerdo no lo admitiría.

Ali- Pero los otros dragones, son grises, han confundido sus errores con virtudes y eso pronto los hundirá –alzó su mirada hacia la primera criatura-. Sin embargo, son ustedes los que invocarán…

M- Cuando la Tierra fue creada, Ra erigió dos linajes distintos, y él separó a los humanos de las bestias –ninguno de los ángeles negros habló, y aún así el eco de sus voces resonaba por todos lados, aunque tan sólo estuviesen moviendo los labios-; y entonces, él decidió poner a prueba a sus creaciones.

Atemu- Las Sombras, la prueba de las sombras –sabía a lo que se refería, y que lo que vendría a continuación tal vez no le iba a agradar.

M- Colocó a los humanos y colocó a las bestias para ver qué ocurría. Y se llevaron bien el uno con el otro, entonces Ra dejó a cargo a Nut, para que la luz no les faltará mientras intentaba construir un mejor paraíso para todas sus criaturas –hubo una larga pausa y todos los ángeles movieron sus alas bruscamente-. Pero cuando volvió, encontró a la diosa triste. Así, está le comentó: "Tus humanos se han creído superiores y los han dominado". Y en efecto, sus creaciones habían creado la guerra. El Dios rabió y su rabia hizo que Nut perdiera un poco de su luz, enturbiándola, y él dijo: "No es inferior porque no es igual, ni superior por ser diferente, y aún así, nunca estarán juntos. Crearé las sombras para que las bestias se oculten, pero dejaré luces para que los humanos no se pierdan."

Ali- Y dejaré a la luz para los humanos, pero crearé las nubes y eclipses para que las bestias se guíen…

_¡GRUUUARRRRR!_

El desierto volvió a sacudirse y de la lejanía los cuervos graznaban incontrolablemente, pasaban de largo a todos los terrestres, los chacales corrían y las serpientes se arrastraban. Todos en la misma dirección.

M- No obstante –dijo esto observando al mago oscuro-, has desobedecido una orden, has cometido un pecado mayor que aquél que se hace llamar dragón, y por eso, debes ser castigado.

Atemu- Como el hijo de los Dioses…

M- Y a ti se te releva del título, y que seas condenado a la eterna oscuridad, ¡blasfemia, blasfemia!

_¡GRUARRRRR! ¡GRUARRRTTTT!_

El viento sopló con fuerza, arrancando unas cuantas plumas negras. Todo el lugar estaba poblado de aquellos seres y no había a donde huir.

Mahado- Pero, ¿quiénes son para juzgarme?

Seth- Mensajeros, todo ser humano tiene un ángel como escudo y un mensajero como espada. Cuando el humano muere, su alma se dirige a la Barca de Ra, pero el mensajero permanece en la tierra, caminando, atraídos por almas desesperadas y con miedo. Y sus fuerzas son extraordinarias, tanto que sólo verdaderos maestros pueden convocarlos sin salir dañados –explicó despacio y en voz baja-. Pero nunca lograrán controlarlos si están decepcionados del amor… aún si fuesen los más grandes maestros…

El primer mensajero voló hasta el dragón de Seth y se posó al frente suyo.

M- Y así es como ellos se mueven, porque los Dioses son eternos y su palabra divina, peligrosa y en movimiento.

El impío miró hacia las sombras detrás del ángel y vislumbró una pequeña estrella púrpura. Diminuta y chiquita. Pero parecía crecer y crecer más, ahora podía atisbar los rayos que rodeaban a la esfera. De repente, esta llegó a ser el triple de su tamaño, tan brillante.

El dragón pensó que era algo hermoso.

El calor le abrazó y se preguntó si en verdad era una estrella…

Seth- ¡VUELA!

_¡GRUARRRTTHHH! ¡GRUARRRTTHHH! ¡GRUARRRTTHHH!_

Empezó a retorcerse en el suelo, el dolor era insoportable, sus entrañas dolían y su piel parecía quemarle. Su vista se nublaba, oía el eco deformado de la voz de su amo y no sabía que era lo qué ocurría.

Cuando el sacerdote llegó al lado de su criatura, miró detrás del ángel un par de ojos enormes que destellaron entre la oscuridad. Los ojos se alzaron tanto que tuvo que alzar el cuello para no perderlos de vista. Y allí, arrodillado en las arenas de Egipto, distinguió la silueta delgada e inquieta de un monstruo. Un monstruo enorme con grandes dientes y cuerpo largo.

M- Osiris, la serpiente de los cielos, dará muerte al traidor y derramará su sangre para mostrar que no hay piedad para el enemigo.

_¡GRAAAAAAARRRRR!_

Y su rugido fue tan fiero que las arenas temblaron. Tenía cara de dragón y cuerpo de serpiente, un cuerpo que se retorcía en una espiral que parecía no tener fin.

Ali- ¡Alto! ¡Redención!

M- ¡DENEGADO!

La pelinegra se mordió los labios y bajó su mano. Redención era el acto que le permitía abogar por su protegido a cambio de dar algún pago. Y sin embargo, la ofensa era tan grande que el derecho le era negado.

M- Osiris, deshazte del traidor –demandó con frialdad.

El gran Slyfer rugió con osadía y estiró todo su cuerpo, al ras del desierto, en dirección a aquel dragón; el ojiazul voló torpemente, aún aturdido, y Seth le miró ser sujetado entre el cuerpo del Dios.

_¡GRUARRRTTHHH!_

Osiris comenzó a hacer presión cada vez más y más, ahogando los quejidos del traidor por la falta de oxígeno.

Seth- ¡DETENTE!

Atemu- ¡Mago oscuro!

El hechicero se elevó y apuntó con su cetro para…

M- ¡FÉNIX!

Atemu- ¡No! ¡Cuidado!

_**¡CRASH!**_

Rodó por las arenas hasta que logró detenerse con sus manos. Alzó el rostro y allí, atrás de los ángeles, vislumbró un enorme fénix de fuego; el fénix pareció consumirse en el aire para dar lugar a un gigantesco dragón dorado.

M- Dragón alado de Ra.

Y la criatura vociferó al escuchar su nombre.

M- Y Horus descendió de los cielos y creó una barrera que separaría a ambas razas –una tercer y última criatura se levantó, un atormentador-. Él dijo: "Que quien libere y quien traicione, estará desafiando el poder de los Dioses, ofensa será su pecado y muerte será su pago" –Obelisco atacó a Maná y a la guardiana-. En medio de los yermos él creó un bosque, un bosque prohibido donde no habría contacto humano-bestia.

Ali- ¡No pueden hacer eso!

M- La Tierra debe ser limpiada, y empezaremos con los que aquí yacen ante nuestra presencia -los contempló a todos con desdeña y les apuntó sin misericordia-. Amman se agasaje con todos ustedes.

_¡GRUARRRRR! ¡GRUARRRRR! ¡GRUARRRTTTT!_

Los tres cayeron duramente ante el dragón dorado. El de franjas rojas se paró en cuatro patas y gruñó a su Dios, desafiándole. Osado y cegado por la ira, se abalanzó él sólo contra Ra.

El Dios de oro le azotó con su cola al suelo y le lanzó un rayo, rugió, y con sus garras le dio un golpe tremendo que lo mandó a volar. Pero aún así el líder se volvió a parar y volvió a atacar.

Los otros dos ojiazules se miraron con duda, con miedo y zozobra.

1°- ¡Serás Dios pero no el mío! –bramó entre sus garras- ¡Hermanos, ataquen!

El segundo ojiazul dio un paso hacia atrás y movió la cabeza de un lado a otro, estaba asustado. De nuevo, se escuchó aquel grito de ayuda, esta vez, el tercero fue quien gimió en desacuerdo, retrocediendo.

Maná- ¿Van a abandonarlo? –murmuró con sorpresa al Faraón.

Ali- El miedo es capaz de domar a la fiera más temida y amansar al Dios más grande y poderoso… -susurró mirando con pena los vanos intentos del primer ojiazul.

Sus camaradas retrocedieron torpemente y comenzaron a correr. Desplegaron alas y volaron tan rápido como pudieron; entonces, Osiris desenrolló al dragón de Seth y con cada pata, tomó a cada ojiazul y enterró sus garras en ellos.

M- La sangre se purificará y todo volverá a nacer, limpio, como desde un principio.

Abrió su segunda boca, una esfera morada relució entre sus dientes y dio de lleno a las criaturas míticas. Ambos dragones rebotaron contra las arenas antes de ser aplastados con la cola de Osiris y sentir las espinas que esta portaba. Aullaron.

Cuando Osiris se apartó, sólo había polvo.

_¡GRUARRRTTTT!_

4°- ¡RAYO DE NEUTRONES! –el ataque dio oportunidad al de vino tinto para zafarse del Dios.

Descendió al suelo, jadeando, mientras observaba con recelo al sangre sucia.

M- Poderes de las Sombras escuchen mi llamado, reúnan sus fuerzas y castiguen a quienes a rebelarse han osado…

_Poderes de las Sombras escuchen mi llamado, reúnan sus fuerzas y castiguen a quienes a rebelarse han osado…_

_Poderes de las Sombras escuchen mi llamado, reúnan sus fuerzas y castiguen a quienes a rebelarse han osado…_

El coro de ángeles inundó los sentidos y los tres Dioses se colocaron uno al lado de otro. Ambos dragones abrieron sus fauces y Obelisco subió su puño. El desierto tembló.

Todos los mensajeros extendieron sus alas y sus ojos se volvieron de un negro muerto, sin vida. La guardiana abrió los ojos y su mirada se cubrió de espanto.

Ali- ¡CORRAN!

M- Y Ra dijo, que debía crearse un mundo donde no hubiera imperfectos…

_**Continuará…**_

Yo… lamento… la… tardanza…

Rex- ¿Y?

No… volverá a pasar… al menos con este fic…

Rex- ¡KIDA!

Bueno…

**Chibi-Kaisie: **Creo que esta niña ya no está, si sigues por allí ya terminé este fic, así que lo actualizaré pronto. Y sí, ¡Mahado es lindo! Más bien creo que le hizo indigestión al pobre dragoncito XD Entonces te portaste mal mucho tiempo, mira hasta cuando actualicé, ¡fue tu culpa! –mirada fea de Rex- ¿Qué? ¡Ojala te haya gustado y gracias por el comentario!

**Senshi Hisaki Radien: **Sí, son una lindura juntos pero el maguito es de Atemu XD Oh no, no sale Kuriboh, lo olvidé XDD Jajaja qué bueno que ya le entendió tu Yami. Em… no me acuerdo que fic iba a sacar, pero bueno. Gracias por el review, actualizo pronto, ¡besos! Ya te leí, por cierto :)

Esta historia ya está terminado, le quedan dos capítulos, así que actualizaré pronto. Trataré de ponerme las pilas con el resto.

Rex- Más porque se acercan vacaciones.

¡Se cuidan!

Rex- ¡KIDA!

¡Los lobos no deberían de hablar!

Rex- Quisieras…

Guerrera lunar & Rex.


	10. El Ciclo sin Fin

_**Una daga al corazón**_

_**By: Guerrera lunar**_

_**Cap. 10: El Ciclo sin Fin**_

Atemu- ¿Mahado?

El impacto fue nada para ellos, todo para el mago oscuro. Permanecía de pie, con brazos extendidos y la cabeza gacha.

Mahado- ¿Sí, mi Faraón? –musitó para caer de rodillas.

Atemu- ¡MAHADO!

Simón- Ra, Nut, Osiris, Seth… conjuro de Dioses… -empezó a recitar.

M- ¡ATAQUEN!

_¡GRUARRRR! ¡GRRUARRR! ¡GRUUARRR!_

Las criaturas chillaron y lanzaron sus ataques, fallando. Sus rugidos eran lastimeros y parecían enfurecerse más y más con las palabras del anciano.

El trío bramó con ferocidad y sus ojos centellearon, los dragones volaron hacia el cielo haciendo una espiral imaginaria entre ellos, se separaron y volaron hacia sus objetivos, atacando sin control y rabia.

Obelisco arremetió dos puñetazos a la tierra, haciendo a ésta elevarse para sepultar a sus enemigos.

4°- Mahado, ¡arriba!

El dragón de Seth tomó a todos en su espalda y se elevó justo a tiempo. Ya en el aire observó como el reptil de franjas permanecía en dos patas, protegiéndose con sus brazos mientras era sepultado por la arena.

Maná- ¡Cuidado!

_¡GRUARRRR!_

El fénix de fuego le golpeó haciéndolo caer bruscamente.

El alado criado entre humanos dirigió su vista a su antagónico, quien apenas se sostenía en sus cuatro patas, tratando de salir de entre las pesadas montañas de arena.

El vino tinto gruñía.

Gruñía con rabia, porque su orgullo estaba siendo pisoteado, pero, en su interior, su corazón se achicaba y gemía pasito. Dolía.

Dolía saber como los suyos lo habían abandonado.

El otro ojiazul sintió pena y comprendió su dolor. Él también había vivido el rechazo y la indiferencia por ser distinto, por tener colmillos en vez de dientes y portar la imagen de dragón y no la de humano.

El primer dragón blanco de ojos azules se levantó de un solo golpe, en un brusco movimiento, agitando sus alas. Volteó hacia arriba y sus orbes azules destilaban resentimiento y egoísmo. No necesitaba de la compasión de nadie ni mucho menos ayuda.

Ahora sólo podía confiar en sí mismo.

4°- ¡Nunca podrás ganarles! Son Dioses, muy por encima de ti, ¡regresa! –gritó y su eco removió algo en su interior.

Sólo quedaban dos ojos azules… y él no quería ser el último.

1°- Grr, ¡no pienso someterme a ellos! –vociferó estrellando sus patas delanteras contra el suelo, y posteriormente, emprendió la carrera en el desierto hacia Osiris.

Podía sentir el viento que se había vuelto gélido en su rostro, haciendo arder su vista. Pensó, por un momento, que era débil y se merecía morir.

Sacudió su cabeza y cerró los ojos con fuerza. Entonces, fue elevado muy alto, las arenas no tocaban sus patas y su cuerpo se comprimía más y más. Se sentía flotar, como en un sueño.

_Despierta…_

_¿Qué haces?..._

Voces… voces lejanas pero suaves… le costaba entender lo que decían.

_Abre los ojos…_

4°- ¡ABRE LOS OJOS! –exclamó con todas sus fuerzas desde el aire.

Las joyas azules se dejaron ver y pronto, se encontró siendo estrujado por la serpiente roja; sus pupilas se contrajeron en dos pequeños puntos negros y pareció perder la noción del tiempo.

M- Para que los humanos y las bestias le teman a los Dioses, Ra creó a tres criaturas con gran poder, y sin embargo, creó una cuarta.

Ali- Amman…

M- Que Anubis juzgue y maldiga.

_Poderes de las Sombras escuchen mi llamado, reúnan sus fuerzas y castiguen a quienes a rebelarse han osado…_

Descendió rápidamente para que todos bajaran de su lomo, vio a Simón a unos metros suyo, recitando, y sin dudarlo voló hacia su semejante.

Mahado- ¡Magia oscura!

M- ¡Obelisco, ataca!

_**¡CRASH!**_

Maná- ¡Maestro!

El mago oscuro se sostuvo de su cetro, su ataque había sido contrarrestado y sus ropas rasgadas. Empero, repentinamente fue asido por el dragón Alado de Ra.

Fue azotado contra el desierto y lanzado al aire, y allí, flotando, sintió como un rayo dorado lo envolvía.

Atemu- ¡NO! –el rompecabezas brilló y el ojo de Horus se iluminó en su frente- ¡ALTO!

_¡GRUARRRRR!_

Cayó fuertemente el Dios y gruñó con odio. Lo mismo le ocurrió a Osiris y a Obelisco. Azotados por la furia humana… como sucedió en otrora bajo el mando de Nut…

4°- ¿Estás bien? –preguntó aterrizando a su lado.

1°- ¡A un lado! –gruñó con un manotazo.

M- ¡Quien sirve al hijo de los Dioses también será castigado por su rebeldía! –las alas se desplegaron y un millón de plumas negras se encaminaron hacia el anciano médico.

Ali- Seth, Maná, Mahado, ¡todos! ¡Protejan a Simón! –gritó con fuerza para hacerse oír entre el ventarrón provocado por el ataque de los mensajeros.

Así, todos formaron un círculo alrededor del consejero y médico real: Seth, Atemu, Mahado, Maná, Ali y el cuarto dragón ojiazul. Y en el centro, Simón. El primer dragón, aún recostado en las arenas, les observó jadeante. Era inútil oponerse.

Él lo sabía, él ya lo había aceptado. Agachó la cabeza con vergüenza para tragarse su orgullo. _Había perdido._

Simón- Creaste la luz y las sombras, estamos en la luz. Devuelve lo suyo a las sombras –los monstruos restantes rugieron y se desvanecieron entre las brisas del desierto, uno por uno-. Repón la barrera y escucha lo que te pido, oh Nut, con tu manto guíanos…

M- ¡NO NOS DESAFÍES! –su voz se volvió descomunal y cavernosa, potente- ¡OSIRIS!

El ataque se intensificó y todos mantenían los brazos arriba, extendidos a los lados, salvaguardando al orador. Osiris rugió y lanzó ataques una y otra vez. Maná y Seth cayeron de rodillas, sin bajar los brazos.

M- ¡Obelisco!

_**¡CRASH!**_

Esta vez cayó Ali.

M- ¡RA!

Mahado- ¡Yo me haré cargo, huye!

Atemu- No, si voy a morir lo haré a tu lado –expresó seriamente, tomando su mano.

Mahado se sintió tremendamente feliz de saberse querido. Lástima que no todo fuera tan fácil…

_¡GRUARRRRRR!_

Mahado- ¡A un lado!

Atemu- ¡MAHADO!

El faraón fue empujado al suelo y tan sólo atinó a mirar cómo su hechicero se interponía al ataque.

!°- ¡RELÁMPAGO BLANCO! –el ataque impactó contra Ra, desviando su ofensiva.

Las ráfagas de arena se dispersaron.

4°- Nos ayudaste…

El dragón de franjas rojas tan sólo lanzó un gruñido y se colocó a su lado. Se unía al círculo.

Simón- …y que lo que a la oscuridad pertenece, regrese ante su juicio…

Un grito espeluznante se escuchó por todo el lugar y un enorme agujero negro se abrió entre los cielos; el viento se hizo fuerte y las corrientes comenzaron a arrastrar al resto de los monstruos sobrevivientes y a todos los ángeles negros hacia el abismo.

M- ¡Maldito seas no hijo divino y tú también, hechicero traidor e infame!

Los mensajeros se desvanecieron y sus espíritus fueron absorbidos por el abismo en los cielos; el primer mensajero que apareciese en un principio sonrió, una sonrisa burda y cruel como la de las hienas. Enlazó sus manos por sobre su pecho y luego, los levantó al frente suyo.

Una hermosa daga negra empezó a tomar forma entre sus manos, la tomó y la lanzó al corazón del mago oscuro, incrustándola. Con una última carcajada desapareció.

M- ¡No hay piedad para quien ha manchado su sangre! –fueron los últimos vestigios del sonido de su voz.

Maná- Maestro… no… -se acercó al nigromante que se encontraba de rodillas, sosteniéndose la herida con el arma, con fuerza- por Ra…"

Su discípula le retiró el filo dejando chorrear un líquido negro y viscoso.

Seth- A Ra ni lo menciones –espetó fríamente.

Atemu- ¿Qué es eso? ¿Qué le pasa a Mahado?

Simón juntó sus manos y murmuró: "Así lo ha dictado tu fiel sirviente". El agujero negro brilló varias veces y se fue haciendo más pequeño a la vez que las sombras se esclarecían, dejando ver el cielo despejado.

Finalmente, el sol de Egipto relució como nunca antes, con una nueva luz.

Sin embargo, el cetro del mago oscuro se hizo polvo al igual que su extravagante sombrero. Su poder disminuía de a golpe.

Atemu- ¡MAHADO! ¡¿Qué demonios está pasando?!

Ali- Perdió sus poderes y ahora está muriendo, Atemu… eso está pasando… -musitó con preocupación.

_**Continuará…**_

**Clumsykitty: **Perdón, ¿me reclamas tú que actualice? ¿Cuándo me reclamaste? No recuerdo haberlo leído XD ¡Rex no me muerde! –risas de Rex- O eso supongo yo. Y si lo dejo así… es para que más entretenido. Pues a ver si ahora sí cumples tu deber, para que sepa que existes, nada más XD Y ya le seguí. Gracias por el review, ¡saludos!

**Senshi Hisaki y Yami Hisaki: **¡Hola! Em… sí, estuve ocupada -gruñido de Rex-. De acuerdo, me declaro culpable. Mira, Osiris es Slyfer, el de los dos hocicos XD Ah, ¿lo leíste? Ya ando viendo la actualización también de Patas de Perro, así que esperadla. Y sí, falta un capítulo y se termina. ¡Nos vemos! Gracias por el comentario :)

¡Saludos y besos a todos!

Rex- El siguiente ya es el final.

Actualizamos pronto, ¡así que nos vemos!

Guerrera lunar & Rex.


	11. Una Daga al Corazón

_**Una daga al corazón**_

_**By: Kida Luna**_

_**Cap. 11: Una Daga al Corazón**_

Maná- ¿No volverá a ser como antes?

Seth- No.

Maná- ¡Pero es mi Maestro!

Simón- Puedo intentarlo, pero nunca volverá a ser como antes…

" – " – "

Niño- Um, ¡ataco con el dragón relámpago! –la tablilla de arcilla se elevó y una serpiente con alas atacó al otro monstruo.

Niña- ¡Buaaa! ¡No es justo!

Niño- ¡Gané!

Niña- ¡Ah! Es la señorita Ali, ¡señorita Ali! ¿Por qué todos en el palacio tienen tanta prisa?

La guardiana detuvo su andar y observó a ambos niños.

Ali- Porque hoy es un día muy especial, pequeña… -terminó con una sonrisa.

_¡GRUARRRTTHHH! ¡GRUARRRTTTT!_

Dos enormes ojiazules se detuvieron en el aire, aleteando, antes de tocar las arenas de Egipto. Seth bajó de uno mientras se dirigía hacia el otro -el que poseía unas exóticas y raras franjas de color vino- para ayudar a su hermanito a bajar de su lomo.

Mokuba- ¡Noo! ¡Yo solito puedo! Además no quiero… -hizo un puchero mientras abrazaba con sus pequeños bracitos el cuello del enorme reptil níveo.

Seth- Mokuba… déjalo en paz…

1°- Qué niño tonto… -susurró divertido.

4°- Igual que tú, ¿no? –rió el otro dragón.

Ali- Llegas a tiempo…

Seth- ¿No han empezado?

Ambos caminaron hacia la entrada del palacio, seguido de los dos dragones y el pequeño Mokuba. Ingresaron al recinto donde una gran multitud de sirvientes, esclavos, escribas, consejeros, sacerdotes, todos, se movían con rapidez y angustia porque todo estuviera perfecto.

Dentro de unos momentos un par de tamborileos se dejaron oír, anunciando la apertura de tan esperado evento.

Todos se encontraban en la sala de fiestas. Un salón enorme de grandes lujos y exquisita comida, telas vistosas y extrañas, cojines con plumas de avestruz y, por supuesto, el lugar del Faraón revestido de oro y joyas bellísimas.

Uno de los guerreros tomó un tarro de vino y lo alzó en honor a su gobernante. Tenía el cabello rubio y ojos miel.

Jouno- Por la victoria y la felicidad que le ha llegado a nuestro emperador y buen amigo, jajaja, ¡brindemos!

Aplausos y vitoreos se dejaron escuchar seguidos de choques de tarros, rellenos con delicioso vino tinto y blanco. La música comenzó a sonar mientras el hijo de los Dioses reía sentado en su trono, nervioso y alegre.

De pronto, unos pasos presurosos se oyeron por el pasillo y las gigantescas puertas fueron azotadas. Todos voltearon a ver al responsable.

Maná- ¡AHH! ¡DIME QUE NO HE LLEGADO TARDE, RA MÍO, CÓMO RAY…!

Seth- ¡MANÁ CÁLLATE! –le interrumpió el sacerdote, antes de que dijese algo no muy respetuoso frente a todos.

Maná- Pero… -sollozó con fingida tristeza.

Ali- Tranquila, estás a tiempo –le sonrió la ojiazul.

Alguien tocó el hombro de la maga haciéndole dar un sobresalto, y apenada, ésta se dirigió al lado de la guardiana, abriéndole el paso a Simón y a la otra estrella de la noche.

Porque ya había caído la noche.

Simón- Su Majestad, he aquí a su rey… -murmuró para todos, con su voz calma y una leve sonrisa.

Mahado salió detrás del médico, ataviado con una túnica blanca y un kilt de igual color, con bordes dorados, al igual que sus sandalias. Sus brazos y piernas llevaban brazaletes y anillos de diversas formas y tamaños, provocando un cascabeleo al caminar hacia el asiento al lado de Atemu.

El antiguo hechicero cerró los ojos y pensó en todo lo que había ocurrido desde la llegada de Yatemza.

"_Mahado, ¿Mahado, qué tienes? ¿Se va a morir?_

_Atemu, si no te vas no podré curarlo, ¡nos estás desesperando a todos!_

_¡NO PUEDO!_

_MALDITA SEA ATEMU, ¡CÁLLATE Y SAL DE AQUÍ! _

_¡__**SLAP!**_

_Seth…" _

Atemu se sostuvo su mejilla desde donde se encontraba, mientras recordaba el día en que el hechicero casi moría y Seth casi lo saca a golpes de la habitación de su médico.

Había sido el amanecer más pobre y angustioso que había vivido.

Entonces, recordó que fue allí cuando Mahado perdió sus poderes y se volvió humano. Y él le ofreció de su poder para sobrevivir.

Porque la criatura más hermosa es la que abre sus alas y acuna entre sus plumas el amor infinito…

Tiempo después se dio cuenta que al dar vida, peligraba suya, y no le importó. Oró de día y de noche. Y de repente, un día común, algo inesperado pasó. El bosque en medio del desierto se esfumó y las criaturas se enfilaron alrededor del palacio.

Y Ra sabía que al crear a dos especies tan distintas, creaba un equilibrio. Donde el hombre ayudaría a la bestia y a su vez, ésta le apoyaría; porque de igual forma Ra es humano y es halcón, no es ni uno, sino dos.

Y era esa unión la que quería heredarles.

Duke- ¡Qué día tan más memorable! ¡Oh, vamos, aplaudan todos! –el resto se paró para hacerle coro y los aplausos inundaron el lugar.

El pelinegro tomó arcilla y comenzó a grabar, como buen escribano que era.

Atemu- Muchas gracias a todos –se levantó de su trono, tomó un collar delgado, de plata y con la insignia del halcón-. Es un placer para mí que hayan venido…

"_¿Y qué es lo que piensas hacer?_

_¿Cómo que qué?_

_Pues sí, ya no tienes a tus camaradas._

…

_¿Por qué no te quedas? Mi amo te aceptaría._

_Mokuba, ¡ven acá!_

_No quiero un amo._

_Bueno, él te aceptará de todos modos._

_¿Tienes dos dragones Seth? ¡Ahh! ¡Mira que laaaaarga cola, jojojo! ¡Mira el sonido que hace cuando la dejas caer contra el suelo hermano! ¿No es genial?_

_Mokuba, ¡deja eso!_

_¿Y?_

_Mmm... tal vez me quede. El niño me agrada…"_

Mokuba- ¡Woo! Mira, ¡mira Demián! ¡Qué bonito se ve Mahado! –gritó el niño desde su espalda, aplastándole la cara con sus manitas al alzarse un poco.

Demián- Lo vería… si quitaras tus manos…

Atemu- En este día, yo nombró ante todo Egipto y mi padre Ra, a mi compañero en esta vida…

Ambos ojiazules pasaron a ser custodiados por Seth. Mokuba le puso Demián al primer dragón y Seth, dejándole la opinión a su hermano, dejó que este le pusiera Ángel a su criatura, al cuarto dragón.

Así era más fácil llamarles. Y no sólo ellos, el duelo de monstruos comenzaba a expandirse en todo el imperio, y por doquier, humanos y bestias eran avistados: jugando, luchando, riendo y hasta compartiendo su mesa.

Y la guardiana tan sólo se relajaba, teniendo alguien más a quien proteger de la familia real. Alguien que acompañaría a su Faraón.

Mahado- Y yo acepto pasar el resto de mis días a tu lado… por siempre jamás.

El sol brilló por unos momentos como si se estuviera riendo mientras las nubes del cielo parecían hacer formas juguetonas e infantiles.

Ra- Y que así sea, con dicha y felicidad.

Nut- Tus criaturas son divinas –susurró la Diosa mientras miraba hacia la tierra con ternura.

Ra- Lo sé. Y estoy orgulloso de ellos, probaron que los mensajeros estaban equivocados.

Nut- ¿Cómo lo hiciste? Crear dos especies distintas, al principio pensé que se destruirían y me dio un gran susto.

Ra- Porque había amor. No puedes destruir al amor.

"_¿Por qué lo hiciste?_

_¿Hacer qué?_

_Abandonar lo que eras, seguir viviendo… eso._

_Porque te amo._

_¿Sólo por eso, Mahado?_

_Por eso y mucho más…_

_Simón pensó que morirías._

_¿Y tú?_

_Que te perdía._

_Cómo pudiste creer eso, nunca me has perdido Atemu."_

Nut- ¿Cómo lo sabes?

Ra- Porque antes de existir tú y yo, el Amor ya existía. Es más grande que los Dioses y más infinito que el tiempo…

Maná- ¡Waa! ¡FELICIDADES MAESTRO! –gritó abrazando al ex-hechicero.

Mahado- Gracias… -murmuró sonrojado.

El sol se ocultó y Nut se quedó sola, perdida en sus pensamientos. Sonrió y elevó su mano para que las estrellas cayeran por los cielos e iluminarán todo a su paso.

Mokuba- ¡Seth!

Seth- ¿Qué pasa?

Mokuba- Estrellas fugaces, ¡sí! Pediré un deseo… -agregó, poniendo pose de meditación.

La Diosa se envolvió en su manto oscuro y echó un último vistazo. Era verdad, el Amor siempre había existido.

Nut- Y lo seguirá haciendo…

Todos se asomaron a las afueras del palacio y los aldeanos salieron de sus casas, maravillados por tal espectáculo mientras que una nueva ronda de deseos y alegría inundaba a todo Egipto.

Era tiempo de celebrar.

_**El fin.**_

**Clumsykitty: **¿Yo, cruel? Ah, ¿y tú qué rayos eres entonces? XD Sí, ya salió la daga y ya se casaron esos :) Y ya actualicé ¬¬ Si me sigues reclamando mejor no lo hago en mucho tiempo… Jaja, nos vemos, gracias por el comentario y a ver qué te parece el final.

Terminé, tardé mucho pero lo logré. Actualicé rápido –esto para mí es rápido XD-, debido a que tengo demasiados fics y quiero ponerme las pilas.

Rex- Así que primero empezó con este, su primera historia. Muchas gracias a todos los que se han tomado la molestia de leer, he aquí, después de tanta espera, el último episodio.

Un placer haber estado con ustedes, extrañaré esto, es el primero que hice y al fin dos años después logré acabarlo. Eso no sonó muy bueno, ¿cierto?

Rex- Sin comentarios… esperamos que hayan disfrutado la historia :)

Agradezco la atención y el tiempo que se tomaron para leerlo, por ahora no me queda más que decirles: ¡Nos volveremos a ver!

Guerrera lunar & Rex.

P.D. Cuántos bonitos recuerdos, me divertí mucho. Y ahora sí, ¡re-edición finalizada! Me despido por segunda vez :)


End file.
